Contre tous préjugés
by Sandrine50
Summary: Le Dr Cullen et sa femme, qui ont déjà deux fils, adoptent la petite Bella. Après une enfance heureuse, des révélations viennent chambouler ses repères. Sa seule échappatoire : la fuite. *AH*
1. Prologue

_**Note**_**_ de l'auteur _du 10/12/10 : **

**Bonsoir tout le monde,**

**Je voulais vous informer que je déménage cette fiction qui était initialement postée sur un autre compte. En effet, me retrouvant seule à l'écrire, il était plus simple pour moi de faire ainsi. **

**Bien sûr, je garde précieusement sur mon ordinateur les 90 reviews que j'ai déjà reçues. **

**D'ailleurs merci encore pour cela.**

**J'espère sincèrement que de nouveaux lecteurs se joindront à ceux qui ont déjà commencé à lire cette fiction. ;)**

* * *

**Prologue écrit par Sandrine et Laura (Arbella Darcy). Cette dernière n'ayant pas donné signe de vie depuis des lustres, cette fiction continuera sans elle. **

**De ce fait, les prochains chapitres seront écrits par Sandrine.**

**Bonne lecture !**

Assise à la terrasse d'un café du centre de Seattle, je regardais les gens vaquer à leurs occupations. Toutes les couches sociales de la ville se livraient à mes yeux attentifs. On pouvait apercevoir aussi bien des hommes d'affaires dans leurs costumes noirs, le téléphone greffé à l'oreille, discutant vivement d'un quelconque contrat avec leur client que des adolescents dans leurs vêtements éraflés faisant des figures acrobatiques sur leur skate.

Et j'étais là, spectatrice de leurs petites routines, me noyant dans ce tourbillon incessant, m'évitant de ce fait d'accorder une trop grande importance aux pensées submergeant mon esprit.

Des milliers de questions s'entrechoquaient les unes aux autres et aucunes ne trouvaient de réponse. _Comment en étais-je arrivée là ?_ Je l'ignorais, même dans mes plus folles élucubrations, je n'aurais pu imaginer un tel dénouement. Où était cette fin édulcorée que les contes de fées me vantaient depuis mon plus jeune âge ! Où était ce prince charmant accompagné de son fidèle destrier censé enlever la jeune fille en détresse pour la soustraire à un funeste destin ! N'avais-je pas le droit, moi aussi, à mon « Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ». Non, au lieu de cela j'avais fui la maison, ma famille et mon petit ami.

Perdue était le mot qui me caractérisait le mieux à ce moment précis. La maison avait toujours été mon refuge mais depuis quelques temps le climat qui y régnait, m'oppressait un peu plus chaque jour. J'espérais qu'ainsi éloignée de ma famille, je trouverais une explication aux sentiments plus qu'étranges qui m'animaient.

Je terminai de boire rapidement mon café. Relevant mon sac posé à mes pieds, je cherchai quelques pièces destinées au pourboire du serveur. Je me levai et quittai la terrasse sans prêter attention aux personnes alentour. Le regard baissé, je me laissai entrainée par la foule, me dirigeant mécaniquement vers la bouche de métro.

Je retournai à l'hôtel dans le but de téléphoner à ma mère adoptive, Esmée. La veille dans ma précipitation, je n'avais pris avec moi que le strict minimum, prévenant mes parents de ma fuite par un simple mot aimanté à la porte de réfrigérateur disant de ne pas s'affoler, que je reviendrai. Je m'étais précipitée à l'auto-gare prenant le premier bus en partance de Forks. J'avais conscience que ce comportement reflétait ma lâcheté et ne servait qu'à inquiéter un peu plus mes parents mais sur le coup, cela me semblait la meilleure solution.

Je ne voulais en aucun cas être celle qui soit à l'origine de la dissémination de cette famille. Elle ne méritait pas ça. Pas après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour moi.

Parfois les choix que nous prenons peuvent être difficiles et douloureux.

Après un court répit, il semblerait que la vie me défiait à nouveau.

Il est vrai qu'elle ne m'avait jamais épargné. Elle m'avait toujours réservé son lot de souffrances, de désillusions et de difficultés… Mon cœur s'était senti plus d'une fois meurtri, brisé même par ce qu'elle m'avait infligé. Dès mon plus jeune âge, elle m'avait montré qu'elle pouvait être cruelle.

J'ignorais qu'elle pouvait l'être jusqu'au jour où elle m'a arraché à ceux que j'aimais, à ceux qui m'avaient mis au monde, mes parents.

Ces derniers étaient décédés lors d'un tragique accident d'avion alors que j'étais seulement âgée de 5 ans. J'avais peu de souvenirs du jour où on me l'avait annoncé. Cependant dans toute cette confusion, il y avait ces quelques minutes qui resteraient certainement gravées à jamais dans ma mémoire. Ces quelques minutes où une souffrance violente et vicieuse s'était répandue en moi insidieusement.

_J'attendais impatiemment que papa et maman franchissent le seuil de la porte. Mais lorsque je me suis précipitée pour l'ouvrir, mon sourire d'enfant collé aux lèvres, ce ne fut pas mes parents qui se trouvèrent derrière mais une dame en tailleur accompagnée d'un policier. La nounou, après une brève discussion les avait autorisés à entrer. La dame en tailleur s'approcha immédiatement de moi. Elle se présenta comme étant une assistante sociale du nom de madame Johnson et celle-ci commença à m'expliquer que papa et maman ne reviendraient pas ce soir à la maison. Je me souvenais des mots exacts qu'elle m'avait dit, pensant certainement que ceux-ci apaiseraient ma douleur._

_« Bella, ma chérie. Je m'appelle Marie et je suis assistante sociale. Je dois veiller au bonheur de petites filles et petits garçons de ton âge. Je suis là pour t'annoncer une triste nouvelle. »_

_Mes yeux commencèrent peu à peu à se remplir d'eau. Je ne savais pas encore ce qui m'attendait. Je ne savais pas que cette nouvelle bouleverserait toute ma vie. Marie prit mes mains dans les siennes, caressant de son pouce ma paume dans un geste plus symbolique que réconfortant._

_« Ma chérie ce que je vais t'annoncer va te faire très mal. Tu ne comprendras peut-être pas tout immédiatement mais je vais essayer de t'expliquer au mieux ». Après avoir pris son souffle, elle continua à parler « Tes parents sont partis au ciel rejoindre ta grand-mère. Ils ont eu un accident d'avion cette après-midi alors qu'ils rentraient à la maison. »_

_Le reste de son discours ne devint qu'une cacophonie de sons. Elle redoutait que je ne comprenne pas. Mais si... La notion de mort que j'avais apprise quelques mois plutôt à la disparition de Grany était bien assimilée. Je me rendais compte peu à peu que maman ne viendrait pas ce soir me raconter une histoire, que papa ne me ferait plus jamais de bisous sonores sur le ventre, ceux qui me faisaient rire à gorge déployée. Seul papa savait les faire..._

On m'avait donc emmené dans un orphelinat proche de Forks. Il me restait bien un peu de famille. Un oncle célibataire qui enchainait les petits boulots vivant sur la côte Est et une grande tante qui n'avait plus toute sa tête. Autant dire personne capable d'élever une enfant aussi jeune.

La douleur était encore vive même si plus d'une décennie me séparait à présent de ce jour maudît. Malgré les années passées, je pensais souvent à eux. Il m'arrivait même de prier afin de garder avec eux un lien sacré et spirituel dont j'avais grandement besoin pour me sentir entière.

Je n'avais que peu de souvenirs d'eux. Et paradoxalement, ce dont je me souvenais le plus étaient des petits détails physiques, des odeurs, des attitudes… Des photos que l'on m'avait données venaient compléter ces bribes de souvenirs.

Je pourrais dire que le destin est cruel de m'avoir arraché à eux. Mais je n'en pensais rien. Je croyais à la fatalité, à l'impuissance dont nous faisions preuves face à ça. On a beau vouloir régir nos vies, mais nous n'avons pas assez de pouvoir pour le faire. Tout est déjà écrit à l'avance.

Cet état d'esprit était resté inchangé depuis que j'étais en âge de comprendre toute cette complexité qu'est l'existence.

Si je croyais à la fatalité, je croyais aussi aux miracles.

Dans mon malheur, j'eus tout de même la chance de tomber sur des êtres extraordinaires qui m'avaient voulu et accepté avec ma douleur.

Je me rappelais de ma première rencontre avec eux. Je m'en souvenais parfaitement parce que lorsqu'ils étaient apparus devant moi, l'espoir qui m'avait quitté durant les jours où je m'étais retrouvée seule à l'orphelinat était réapparu. Un véritable espoir que je n'attendais plus.

_Assise sur mon lit, les genoux collés contre ma poitrine, plongée dans mes pensées troubles, je n'avais pas entendu des pas approcher. C'est pourquoi lorsqu'une main vint se poser sur mon épaule, je sursautai et levai vivement la tête._

_« Oh désolée, mon cœur, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. », s'excusa madame Johnson, qui venait souvent me voir à l'orphelinat. « Comme tu peux le voir, je ne suis pas venue seule, aujourd'hui. Deux personnes que j'aimerais te présenter sont venues avec moi pour te voir. Est-ce que tu aimerais les connaître ? »_

_Je ne dis rien et pris le temps d'observer les deux inconnus qui se trouvaient en face de moi._

_Une belle jeune femme aux cheveux cuivrés me souriait tandis qu'un homme aux cheveux blonds se tenait en retrait._

_Finalement, je hochai la tête, peu enthousiaste._

_Avais-je vraiment le choix ?_

_Je savais très bien que même si j'avais refusé sa demande, elle aurait ignoré mes protestations et aurait poursuivi cette rencontre._

_Je n'étais qu'une petite fille après tout. Je devais juste obéir._

_« Très bien. », fit-elle en me caressant le bras. « Je te présente monsieur et madame Cullen. »_

_« Bonjour Isabella. », fit la dame d'une voix douce et rassurante en s'avançant lentement vers moi. « Tu as une très belle peluche, dis-moi. », constata-t-elle en touchant mon doudou avec lequel je dormais chaque soir. _

_« Ils sont venus te voir car ils souhaitaient faire ta connaissance. Tu verras ils sont très gentils.», dit madame Johnson sans se départir de son sourire apaisant qu'elle affichait assez fréquemment lorsqu'elle s'adressait aux enfants._

_Je ne comprenais pas. Pourquoi voulaient-ils me connaître?_

_Ils étaient de parfaits inconnus à mes yeux. Maman me disait souvent de me méfier des gens que je ne connaissais pas. Que je ne devais pas leur adresser la parole car ces personnes pouvaient être dangereuses. Devais-je me comporter ainsi avec eux ? Devais-je croire madame Johnson quand elle disait qu'ils étaient gentils ?_

_« Nous savons ce qu'il t'est arrivé mon ange et à quel point cela a été difficile. », admit la dame en s'agenouillant en face de moi. « Nous aimerions mieux te connaître et, si tu le souhaites, nous occuper de toi. »_

_S'occuper de moi?_

_Pourquoi feraient-ils une chose pareille? Je ne les connaissais même pas._

_Voyant mon trouble, elle posa une main affectueuse sur ma jambe. Je répondis vivement face à cette intrusion en me reculant le plus loin possible de cette dame._

_« Il ne faut pas avoir peur de nous, Isabella. Nous ne te voulons aucun mal. », fit l'homme d'une voix aussi apaisante que celle de la dame. _

_Je les regardais avec plus d'intérêt. Ce pouvait-il qu'ils soient réellement gentils ? En tout cas leurs regards reflétaient une grande douceur même s'il y avait également en eux une pointe d'inquiétude et de compassion._

_« Sais-tu que nous avons déjà deux enfants? », m'informa-t-il._

_Je le regardais d'un œil méfiant et secouai vivement la tête._

_« Et bien nous avons deux garçons : Edward et Jasper. Ils sont un peu plus grands que toi, mais je suis sûre que tu t'entendrais bien avec eux. »_

_Il me sourit et je lui souris timidement en retour._

_« Est-ce qu'ils ont beaucoup de jouets ? », le questionnai-je, subitement très intéressée._

_Tout le monde rit franchement. Je les regardais sans comprendre. Qu'avais-je dit de si drôle ?_

_« Oui. Énormément. Et je suis certain qu'ils seraient ravis de te les prêter. »_

_« Vraiment ? », demandai-je timidement._

_« J'en suis persuadé. »_

Mes sauveurs, comme j'aimais à les appeler, vinrent plusieurs fois par semaine me rendre visite.

Bien vite, une relation de confiance s'était installée entre nous. J'avais appris à les aimer. Ils n'avaient pas dû faire beaucoup d'efforts pour que je les considère comme mes parents.

Dans ma tête et mon cœur de petite fille, je n'aurais jamais cru que deux inconnus puissent me donner assez d'amour pour combler le trou béant qui s'était formé dans ma poitrine.

Avec un simple regard, un sourire sincère, ils avaient réussi à me donner ce que je n'avais plus osé espérer.

Le jour où on m'annonça que je quittais l'orphelinat pour vivre chez les Cullen, j'étais extatique.

J'étais si heureuse de le quitter et d'être accueillie par des gens si gentils. J'avais hâte de rencontrer Jasper et Edward et de pouvoir jouer avec eux.

Pourtant, en arrivant dans ma nouvelle maison, j'étais loin de me douter que l'accueil serait si froid.

En effet, les deux garçons Edward et Jasper, âgés respectivement de neuf et huit ans, ne voyaient pas d'un bon œil mon « intrusion » dans leur famille. Pour eux, j'étais une voleuse de maman. Esmée m'accordait beaucoup d'attention, me traitant comme une princesse. Je représentais à ses yeux son petit miracle.

J'appris bien plus tard que touchée par une endométriose, elle n'avait que peu de chance d'avoir un troisième enfant alors que son souhait le plus cher était d'avoir une petite fille à choyer.

Cependant, Jasper et Edward ne furent pas longtemps hostiles à ma présence. L'incident qui eut lieu dans la cour de l'école, un mois après mon arrivée, avait très certainement précipité leur acceptation. La brute qui terrorisait les filles s'en était prise à moi. Une décision arbitraire qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne pas prendre. Son croche pied entraina ma chute, celle-ci me causa quelques égratignures aux mains et un trou dans la robe. Edward et Jasper étaient très vite intervenus lui promettant mille et une tortures s'il osait recommencer ce traitement sur leur petite sœur. C'est ce jour là que j'étais devenue définitivement leur sœur et que eux étaient devenus mes héros.

Au simple souvenir de ces moments, un sourire s'étendit sur mes lèvres mais bien vite il se fana lorsque je repensais à ma situation actuelle.

Finalement, je me demandais s'il n'aurait mieux pas fallu qu'on ne m'adopte jamais. Cela aurait sans doute évité tant de douleur par la suite.

Mes paroles pourraient paraître excessives si, et seulement si, on en ignorait la cause.

Quelqu'un glissa une main sur mon épaule. La surprise me permit de refaire surface et de mettre ainsi fin à mes pensées chaotiques. Me retournant, j'aperçus la personne qui m'avait sorti de mes pensées. C'était un homme en uniforme aux couleurs du « King County Metro » : un contrôleur.

« Je vous ai appelé plusieurs fois mais vous n'aviez aucune réaction. Euh... la rame est à son terminus. Vous devez descendre ».

_Bien joué_ furent les seuls mots qui me vinrent. Je descendis de la rame et me rendis à pieds jusqu'à l'hôtel parcourant les deux stations que j'avais fait en trop.

L'hôtel ne payait pas de mine. La décoration était vieillotte, dans un ton marron-orangé qui datait certainement des années 70. La chambre contenait le strict minimum, une table de chevet entourait chaque coté du lit et à son bout se trouvait une petite télé.

Je m'assis sur le lit, le dos calé contre le mur. Le téléphone posé sur mes genoux, je composai le numéro de la maison espérant qu'Esmée réponde.

Que pouvais-je lui dire ? Comment lui expliquer ce qui m'avait fait fuir ? Comment lui expliquer que des paroles avaient chamboulé mes croyances ?

_Il était encore tôt lorsque je rentrai de ma nuit pyjama qui avait eu lieu chez ma meilleure amie Alice. Je pensais trouver la maison vide puisque tout le monde avait une multitude de choses à faire en ce dimanche. Cependant lorsque j'arrivai à l'étage afin de déposer mes affaires, des voix que je reconnus me parvinrent._

_Dans la chambre d'Edward, j'entendis mes deux frères avoir une discussion animée._

_Ma curiosité était telle, que je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'écouter ce qu'ils se disaient. Je me demandai ce qui avait pu causer cette querelle. Ils s'entendaient tellement bien en temps normal, qu'il était rare de les voir se disputer._

_« Tu sais que si tu fais ça, ça aura de graves conséquences ? », s'exclama Jasper._

_« Je m'en moque. Il faut qu'elle sache. J'en ai marre de faire semblant d'être celui que je ne suis pas. », répondit Edward._

_« Je ne peux pas croire que tu veuilles faire ça... »_

_« J'en ai assez de vivre dans le mensonge. J'en ai marre de lui mentir et de mentir à moi-même. »_

_« Je trouve que cette façon d'agir est très égoïste, Edward. Pense aux conséquences que tes aveux vont engendrer. Laisse-la vivre sa vie. Garde tes distances. Reste celui que tu as toujours été à ses yeux : un frère. »_

_« Je ne veux plus jouer ce rôle. Je veux être plus qu'un frère pour elle. »_

_« Tu vas tout gâcher. C'est tout ce que tu vas réussir à faire. Ceci devait rester notre secret. », s'insurgea Jasper. « Et si elle ne partage pas tes sentiments, que vas-tu faire ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas… Je ferai tout pour que ça arrive. De toute façon, je sais qu'au fond d'elle, elle ressent la même chose. »_

_Je restai plantée là, pétrifiée comme si la personne qui était l'origine de cette houleuse discussion était étrangère à mes yeux._

_Parlaient-ils vraiment de moi ? Était-ce de moi dont il était question ?_

_Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent le long de mes joues sans que je m'en rende compte. _

_Je glissai le long du mur et me laissai tomber sur le sol froid en sanglotant. J'essayai de mettre un sens à tout ça mais n'y parvins pas. Je n'arrivais pas à réfléchir de façon cohérente. Tout s'embrouillait dans ma tête._

_Je ne pouvais chasser de ma mémoire les mots qu'avaient prononcés Edward. Ceux que j'aurais préféré ne jamais entendre._

_Comment n'avais-je rien vu venir ? Comment avais-je pu être aussi naïve ?_

_Finalement, mon erreur fut d'avoir assouvi ma curiosité en les écoutant. Pourquoi avais-je fait ça? Si j'avais su ce dont il était question, je me serais bien gardée de le faire._

_Mais en y réfléchissant d'un peu plus près, je me dis que d'avoir agi de la sorte était sans doute une possibilité qu'on me donnait d'agir. D'arrêter tout ça._

_Et la seule façon de le faire était de fuir, d'échapper à cette vérité oppressante._

_Même si j'allais devoir me retrouver seule et même si ça allait faire mal, je savais que c'était la meilleure solution et qu'aucune autre décision n'était envisageable._

La voix à l'autre bout du fil me ramena dans le présent.

« Résidence Cullen... »

Mon cœur rata un battement quand j'entendis la voix de l'appelant. Je fixai longuement le combiné téléphonique, incapable de décider quoi faire. Lui répondre ou pas, je faisais face à un dilemme de taille.

Je fermai les yeux et inspirai profondément, tiraillée entre l'envie de lui parler et le besoin de mettre de la distance entre nous.

Le cœur lourd, je remis le combiné téléphonique sur son socle mettant ainsi un terme à l'appel mais également à tout lien.

Un choix radical et définitif. Choix que j'avais pris tout ça parce que mon frère m'aimait d'un amour impossible.

* * *

**Est-ce que ce prologue vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. ;)**

**A très vite.**

**Sandrine**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

**Voici le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fiction ! **

**Je vous avouerai que je me suis mise une petite pression. Peut-être parce que je suis seule maintenant à écrire cette histoire. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira.**

**Un énorme merci à Ma Nadège, Ma rebelle adorée, qui a pris de son temps pour me corriger et me donner ses impressions. J'avais vraiment besoin d'avoir un avis avisé et elle me l'a donné. De plus, elle a accepté d'être ma bêta pour cette fiction. *Fait un gros câlin à sa rebelle pour lui montrer sa gratitude* **

**Bon, je pense vous avoir tout dit. Ah si, une petite précision concernant les âges des personnages. Au moment du prologue, Bella a 17 ans, Edward en a 20 et Jasper 19. Voilà, pour ceux qui se posaient la question.**

**Je vous embrasse bien fort.**

**Bon week-end et surtout, prenez soin de vous.**

**Sandrine**

* * *

_La moindre des qualités que doit posséder un homme d'honneur consiste à garder un secret. La plus grande consiste à oublier ce secret._

**[Al-Muhallab]**

_**POV Bella :**_

A la veille de mes 14 ans, je pouvais dire que j'étais quelqu'un de tranquille, d'obéissant, d'insouciant mais néanmoins d'assez mature pour mon jeune âge, ne déclenchant que rarement la colère de mes parents. J'étais le stéréotype de la fille un peu naïve, qui voulait faire le bien autour d'elle.

Il fallait bien admettre que ces 10 dernières années ne m'avaient procuré que joie et satisfaction et que le milieu dans lequel je vivais avait largement contribué à façonner ma personnalité.

J'étais brillante et avais connu peu d'échec. Je vivais dans cette espèce d'insouciance dans laquelle mes parents m'avaient habituée. Tout m'avait toujours semblait si facile… Je n'avais pas de réelles préoccupations dans la vie à part celle de savoir sur quel livre j'allais jeter mon dévolu.

Cependant, plus les minutes passaient et plus je réalisais que cette journée allait déroger à la règle.

En effet, aujourd'hui allait être un jour spécial pour moi, marquant sûrement un tournant dans ma vie. Mon état d'esprit actuel pourrait en faire rire plus d'un tant je prenais les choses bien trop à cœur.

Pourtant, ce matin lorsque je m'étais levée, un certain enthousiasme m'avait envahi. Je trouvais que le changement qui allait s'opérer dans ma petite vie tranquille serait enfin un moyen pour moi de m'émanciper un peu. Oui mais voilà, plus le temps passait, et plus cette douce exaltation se transformait en un stress intense au point que mon ventre commençait à se tordre presque douloureusement.

Ce changement significatif m'horrifiait autant qu'il m'excitait. Peut-être était-ce dû à ce manque d'assurance qui me caractérisait tant et qui se manifestait à outrance dans ce genre de situation.

C'est vrai que, quand on y pense, une première rentrée au Lycée de Forks n'était sûrement pas la mer à boire, mais pour moi qui était si réservée, il me semblait qu'il serait difficile de trouver ma place parmi tous ces jeunes qui se côtoyaient sûrement depuis longtemps.

Avec mon année d'avance, j'avais laissé derrière moi des amis qui entamaient, pour leur part, leur dernière année au collège. Et le fait de devoir m'éloigner d'eux et de faire de nouvelles connaissances étaient pour moi une véritable épreuve. Puis la peur d'échouer et de décevoir mes proches avait été également l'un des éléments déclencheur de toute cette tension. Mes parents berçaient tant d'espoir en moi que je ne voulais pas les désillusionner.

Assise sur mon lit, je soufflai un bon coup pour me donner du courage. Ce soir, lorsque je rentrerai à la maison, je rirai sûrement de la situation. Mais pour l'heure c'était loin d'être le cas.

Fébrilement, je pris mon sac à dos, me dirigeai vers la porte et sortis afin de me rendre à la cuisine pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner que je n'étais pas certaine de pouvoir avaler. D'un pas lourd, je descendis les escaliers mais avant d'arriver à destination, je sentis soudainement deux bras puissants encercler ma taille par derrière et me soulever. Un cri de stupeur sortit de ma bouche tandis que je portais une main sur ma poitrine là où se trouvait mon cœur que je pouvais sentir pulser à vive allure.

« Hé, relaxe, Bella. », murmura Edward contre ma chevelure en me reposant doucement au sol.

Une fois la peur passée, je me retournai dans ses bras pour lui faire face.

« Je t'interdis de me surprendre comme ça. », le sermonnai-je en lui tapant la poitrine. « Tu m'as vraiment fait peur. »

« Désolé. », fit-il, aussi surpris que contrit.

« Désolé ? Vraiment ? Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire que de… que de m'embêter ? », lui lançai-je, agacée.

Une fois les mots lâchés, je fermai brièvement les yeux, me rendant compte de mon attitude excessive. Le fait d'être à cran ne devait pas m'empêcher d'être agréable. Le stress n'excusait pas tout.

« C'est moi qui suis désolée. », soupirai-je en m'asseyant sur l'une des marches. « Je suis tellement stressée que c'en est presque ridicule. Je m'en prends même au frère le plus adorable du monde. »

Je jetai un œil dans sa direction et le vis me sourire avec tendresse et facétie.

« Tu crois qu'ils me reprendraient au collège ? », lui demandai-je, dépitée. « C'est une bonne idée quand on y pense. Comme ça, je serai avec mes amis, ce qui m'ôterait tout ce stress inutile et je ferai probablement une excellente année, ce qui ravirait papa et maman. »

Je hochai la tête, fière de mon idée.

« Ne sois pas bête, Bella. », rigola Edward en s'asseyant à mes côtés. « Si on t'a permis de sauter une classe, ce n'est pas pour rien. Tu es une jeune fille très brillante, Bella. », continua-t-il en me prenant la main. « Ne gâche pas cette chance à cause d'un manque de confiance en soi. Tu es bien plus forte que ça, n'est-ce pas ? Et les parents préfèreraient te voir là où tu es capable d'être que de gâcher une année à apprendre des choses que tu sais déjà. »

Je comprenais ce qu'il voulait dire. Je devais prendre ce changement comme une chance. Et tout en pensant à cela, je songeai à mes parents, à ceux qui m'avaient mis au monde et qui m'avaient quitté bien trop tôt. J'espérais que, peu importe où ils se trouvaient, ils me voyaient et étaient fiers de moi. D'ailleurs, je me demandais, pour un bref instant, s'ils avaient un jour songé à la personne que j'allais devenir. Puis, bien vite, mes pensées dérivèrent et se portèrent sur mes parents adoptifs qui m'avaient encouragé et avaient bercé beaucoup d'espoir en moi. Seraient-ils déçus si j'échouais ?

« Et si j'échoue, Edward ? »

« Tu te mets bien trop de pression. Je sais que tu n'as que 14 ans et que c'est sûrement une chose difficile à gérer, mais tu vas réussir. Où est passée cette Bella qui était si enjouée à l'idée d'aller au lycée avec ses frères ? »

« Elle s'est sauvée en courant comme une lâche il y a peine 10 minutes. », grimaçai-je.

« T'en fais pas, ça va bien se passer. Il n'y a pas de raison. Tu vas te faire des amis, j'en suis persuadé. Et puis Jasper et moi serons là si tu te sens perdue. », me réconforta-t-il en exerçant une petite pression sur ma main qui se trouvait encore dans la sienne.

« Oui, je sais. Je suis pathétique, hein ? Je me fais tout un monde pour rien. », me lamentai-je en posant ma tête sur son épaule.

« Non, dis pas ça. On est tous passé par là. Je me rappelle de ma première journée au lycée et je dois bien avouer que je n'étais pas fier non plus. Jasper devait sûrement être dans le même état. », confessa-t-il en me caressant les cheveux.

« On parle de moi ? », fit Jasper tout sourire en s'approchant de nous.

« Je lui expliquais à quel point ta première journée au lycée avait été terrible pour toi. Et que tu avais eu tellement peur que tu en aurais pleuré et pissé dans ton froc. Une vraie poule mouillée ! », le charria Edward.

« Hein mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Attends voir ce que va te faire la poule mouillée. », le menaça Jasper.

Edward, voyant le danger arriver, me libéra et se mit à monter les escaliers quatre à quatre, suivi de Jasper.

Les voir interagir ainsi me fit rire. C'était dans ces moments là que je prenais la pleine mesure de la chance que j'avais d'être tombée sur une famille aussi extraordinaire.

J'adorais mes frères. Même si je les aimais de manière différente, je trouvais en chacun d'eux des qualités indéniables.

Je les respectais et les idolâtrais depuis mon plus jeune âge. Je voyais en eux, des modèles, une référence en matière de réussite.

J'aimais aussi ce côté protecteur qu'ils avaient envers moi. Si certains se sentiraient étouffés par autant de sollicitude, moi je me complaisais dans toute l'avalanche d'affection qu'ils me vouaient. J'avais tellement manqué d'amour à un moment donné de ma vie, que je profitais de façon inconditionnelle de ce qu'on me donnait.

Ce que j'appréciais le plus en Jasper était ce côté serein, apaisant qui émanait de lui. Ce sang froid qu'il avait lorsqu'il devait faire face à une situation difficile. Et puis cette douceur qui faisait partie intégrante de sa personnalité.

Il était d'ailleurs étonnant qu'avec toutes ces qualités il n'ait pas encore trouvé une petite amie digne de lui. _« Je suis à un moment de ma vie où mes études m'importent plus qu'une histoire d'amour qui accaparerait une bonne partie de mon temps précieux. »_, dixit Jasper lui-même.

Ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Edward. Mais sa force, à lui, était qu'il arrivait à allier les deux. Je ne comptais plus le nombre de petites amies qu'on lui prêtait.

Il avait indéniablement ce côté charmeur qui plaisait aux filles.

Même si je les observais beaucoup et même si nous étions proches et complices, des choses m'échappaient parfois. Comme le fait qu'Edward n'amenait jamais ces petites copines à la maison ou que Jasper ne jouisse pas de la vie comme un garçon de son âge.

Malgré ça, cela ne m'empêchait pas d'imaginer qu'un jour je puisse connaître un garçon qui aurait toutes ces qualités réunies. Autant dire un homme parfait.

Chassant mes idées utopiques, je quittai les escaliers et me dirigeai vers la cuisine où je trouvai ma mère derrière les fourneaux, un torchon dans les mains.

Dès qu'elle me vit, un sourire sincère fendit son visage.

« Alors mon cœur, comment vas-tu ce matin ? Aujourd'hui est un grand jour ! Ma petite fille va aller au lycée ! », s'anima-t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras frêles.

« Oui, c'est génial. », fis-je en essayant d'être enthousiaste.

Apparemment, elle ne se rendit compte de rien et se détacha de moi afin de terminer ce qu'elle était en train de préparer. Et cela m'allait parfaitement. Je préférais qu'elle ne sache rien de mon malaise et qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas inutilement.

« Un pancake ? », me demanda-t-elle en ne se départissant pas de son sourire maternel.

« Avec plaisir. », répondis-je alors que je m'asseyais à table.

Même si mon estomac allait se retourner d'un instant à l'autre rien qu'en inhalant l'odeur de friture, j'allais me forcer et faire honneur à la cuisine de ma mère.

Une fois le petit-déjeuner avalé et après avoir discuté de choses et d'autres avec elle qui n'avaient rien à voir, ne serait-ce de près ou de loin, avec le lycée, je me sentis bien mieux. Ma mère avait ce côté lénifiant, et je me demandais si Jasper n'avait pas hérité ça d'elle. Elle arrivait toujours à détourner l'attention de nos problèmes, aussi futiles soient-ils, sans que nous nous en rendions compte.

« Bon, vous devriez y aller ou sinon vous allez finir par être en retard. », constata maman en regardant la pendule accrochée sur l'un des murs blanc de la cuisine.

« Mais où sont passés tes frères ? », s'inquiéta-t-elle. « Ils n'ont même pas pris leur petit déjeuner. »

A peine eut-elle fini sa phrase que les garçons arrivèrent assez bruyamment.

« Qu'est-ce que vous étiez en train de faire, vous n'avez même pas déjeuné et vous devez partir dans moins de 5 minutes. »

« Je ne retrouvais plus mon sac à doc, Jasper me l'avait caché. », dit-il en lançant un regard accusateur à Jasper.

« Je n'aurais rien fait, si tu ne m'avais pas jeté un verre d'eau à la figure. », se défendit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Verre d'eau que je n'aurais pas jeté si tu ne m'avais pas décoiffé. Tu sais combien de temps je mets pour obtenir mes cheveux de cette façon ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça change ? C'est vrai quoi… Regarde-toi, ils sont déjà tout ébouriffés sans même qu'on les ait touchés. Tu ressembles à… »

« Bon, ça va, on a compris. », l'interrompit maman, exaspérée. « Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez être agaçants parfois. Vous choisissez bien votre moment pour faire des idioties. »

Comme deux petits garçons pris en faute, ils baissèrent la tête, mais bien vite, ils éclatèrent de rire sous le regard agacé de notre mère. Rire qui fut très vite communicatif. Maman et moi ne pouvions nous empêcher de partager leur hilarité. Ils n'en rataient jamais une ces deux-là.

« Allez, prenez vite quelque chose à manger et oust, du balai. »

Jasper et Edward engloutirent leur pancake et avalèrent rapidement leur jus d'orange avant d'étreindre affectueusement maman.

Puis quand vint mon tour de lui faire un câlin, elle me murmura dans le creux de l'oreille des mots qui pouvaient paraître, pour n'importe qui, réconfortants.

N'importe qui, à part moi. Contrairement à d'habitude, cela eut l'effet inverse. Cette petite pression qui aurait dû s'atténuer ne fut, au contraire, qu'exacerbée. J'avais tellement peur de les décevoir, elle et papa. Je voulais toujours voir briller dans leurs yeux la fierté qu'ils éprouvaient à mon égard, ce sentiment d'amour qu'ils me témoignaient depuis que j'étais entrée dans leur vie. Ils m'avaient tellement donné que c'était la moindre des choses de faire mon possible pour réussir.

Une fois installée sur la banquette arrière de notre vieille voiture, je posai ma tête contre l'appui tête et fermai les yeux, essayant ainsi de faire le vide et de me focaliser sur les vacances incroyables que je venais de passer avec ma famille il y a à peine quelques jours de cela. Je visualisais dans mon esprit toutes les belles choses que j'avais vues, tous les bons moments que j'avais passés avec mes proches. Je me rappelais les paysages fabuleux que nous avions pus contempler lors de nos périples, la sensation du soleil chaud sur ma peau, l'eau de l'océan scintillant de façon différente grâce aux lumières orangées du crépuscule, la sensation du sable sous mes pieds, les embruns venant caresser mon visage… Pour la première fois, nous avions pu partir en vacances tous ensembles. Et nous n'avions pas fait les choses à moitié puisque nous avions choisi une petite ville de la Californie bien moins touristique que celles que nous pouvions habituellement trouver dans cet état, et bien plus loin de notre ville froide où il était facile de s'ennuyer.

Mes parents avaient mis des années à économiser pour que nous ayons enfin la chance de voir autre chose que la verdure à perte de vue de notre Forks natal. Nous avions pris l'avion, et ce fut une grande première pour moi. Voir les nuages à travers les hublots fut un moment fort parmi tant d'autres.

Je soupirai d'aise et me laissai bercer par les souvenirs et par la musique douce que mes frères avaient choisie.

« A quoi penses-tu ? », me questionna Edward.

J'ouvris les yeux et croisai son regard vert émeraude dans le rétroviseur.

« A des moments heureux. », dis-je simplement. « C'est une bon remède pour retrouver une certaine sérénité, crois-moi. »

« Et visiblement ça a l'air de marcher. », constata Jasper en se tournant vers moi.

« Oui. », lui souris-je.

Bien vite, ou plutôt bien trop vite, nous arrivâmes au lycée. Même si je savais qu'il s'agissait plutôt d'un établissement modeste, je fus impressionnée par le nombre d'élèves qui se trouvaient à ses alentours. Certains accouraient vers des amis et s'étreignaient, assurément heureux de se retrouver quand d'autres bavardaient avec un enthousiasme non feint.

Edward sortit de la voiture et, comme souvent, il m'ouvrit la portière. Je m'extirpai de l'habitacle, où j'aurais aimé rester, et lui souris afin de le remercier de sa gentille attention. Une fois la portière refermée, il me prit la main et nous nous dirigeâmes vers les grilles qui étaient déjà ouvertes, Jasper, légèrement en retrait derrière nous, nous suivait. J'évitais le plus possible de regarder les personnes qui nous entouraient, préférant me focaliser sur mes baskets.

« Tiens, voici la liste des élèves. », m'indiqua Edward, une fois proche du panneau d'affichage. « Tu dois aller dans le bâtiment qui se trouve au fond du lycée et te rendre dans la salle 102. Viens, on va t'y amener. »

D'un pas assuré, Edward me traina vers le bâtiment en question. Et cette fois-ci, je ne pus empêcher de remarquer les regards soutenus des personnes qui croisaient notre chemin. Certains nous reluquaient avec curiosité, d'autres avec indifférence, tandis que des jeunes filles, probablement du même âge qu'Edward, nous regardaient avec envie. Et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elles nous observaient de cette façon.

Je dévisageai Edward pour voir s'il se rendait compte de cet intérêt que certains nous portaient. Apparemment, rien ne semblait le perturber. Il continuait à marcher d'un pas pressé et regardait devant lui, faisant abstraction de ces regards.

« Nous y voilà. », déclara-t-il alors que nous arrivions près d'une grande porte.

Je regardai l'entrée et mon cœur commença à tambouriner bien plus fortement dans ma poitrine alors que le souffle me manquait légèrement.

« Ça va aller ? », me questionna-t-il, en fronçant les sourcils et s'abaissant à ma hauteur afin de mieux me jauger.

« Oui, une fois que je serai à l'intérieur, je pense que tout ira bien. », lui souris-je en espérant que mon sourire en était véritablement un et non une grimace.

« Sûr ? »

« Oui, sûr », soufflai-je.

« Bon. », fit-il peu convaincu. « On mange ensemble ce midi, si tu veux. », continua-t-il en me prenant le visage en coupe.

Je hochai vivement la tête et mordis ma lèvre inférieure nerveusement.

« Viens-là. », dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras réconfortants.

Je me blottis quelques secondes contre sa poitrine, juste assez pour me sentir mieux et plus confiante.

Il posa un baiser franc sur mon front et s'écarta légèrement de moi, de sorte que ses yeux rencontrent les miens.

« Si tu as le moindre souci, n'hésite pas à venir nous voir, moi ou Jasper, peu importe, mais fais-le. »

« Très bien, je le ferai. », le rassurai-je.

Après une dernière étreinte, il recula de quelques pas et Jasper me prit, à son tour, dans ses bras.

« Tout va bien aller, princesse. »

Je hochai la tête et lui souris.

Une fois les embrassades passées, ils partirent tous deux vers leurs bâtiments respectifs. Je les regardai s'éloigner jusqu'au moment où je sentis une nouvelle fois ces œillades sur moi. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je méritais autant l'attention de ces gens que je ne connaissais pas. C'était l'une des choses que j'avais craint le plus en arrivant ici. Qu'on me remarque et qu'on me reluque de façon outrageuse. Car ce qui était certain, c'est que ces regards, même s'ils étaient furtifs pour certains, n'étaient en rien amicaux.

Je décidai de ne pas trop m'attarder et ainsi de me soustraire à leur vue afin de rejoindre mon cours. Peut-être que je me faisais trop de films après tout. J'étais sûrement atteinte de paranoïa aigue.

D'un pas hâtif, je pénétrai dans le bâtiment et empruntai un long couloir, et si l'affiche disait juste, je devais rejoindre la salle 102.

La salle trouvée, je restais de longues secondes à sa proximité avant de me décider d'y pénétrer. Après mettre auto réprimandée pour mon comportement immature, j'inspirai et expirai un bon coup et franchis les quelques pas qui me séparaient des autres élèves.

Tête baissée, sans un regard pour personnes, je fonçai vers une table libre et m'y installai. Personne ne semblait intéressé par ma présence. Certains me jetèrent un regard curieux, ce qui me sembla normal, mais pas insistant ce qui me réjouit.

« Voilà, pas de quoi fouetter un chat. », dis-je pour moi-même.

Une fois assisse, je pus observer à ma guise les lycéens déjà présents et reconnue quelques têtes, mais aucune que je pouvais identifier comme un ami. Beaucoup discutaient entre eux, et aucun élève ne paraissait seul ou isolé, comme je l'étais. J'admis intérieurement que j'allais devoir faire des efforts pour m'intégrer parmi eux. Et en observant tout ce petit monde, je me demandais, pour un instant, avec qui je me verrais me lier d'amitié. Sûrement pas avec ces garçons qui ne semblaient être intéressés que par le football américain et probablement pas avec ces filles bien trop maquillées qui discutaient de garçons tout en envoyant des regards aguicheurs à ces derniers. Même si j'aimais prendre soin de moi et m'habillais de temps à autre de façon féminine en mettant des jupes par exemple, j'espérais qu'ainsi vêtue je ne ressemble en rien à elles.

Ma tête posée sur ma main, je m'enfermai dans ma bulle et observai ce qui se passait dehors. Quelques retardataires couraient vers leurs cours respectifs, tandis que d'autres traînaient sur un banc.

Avec les discussions incessantes et accaparée par ce qui se déroulait à l'extérieur, je n'entendis pas la petite voix qui m'interpela. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'une main tapota mon épaule que je sursautai et me retournai vivement. Une jeune fille me souriant timidement me faisait face.

« Excuse-moi de t'avoir fait peur. Je me demandais si cette place était prise. », dit-elle en me désignant la chaise vide qui se trouvait à mes côtés.

« Euh… Et bien non, elle n'est pas prise. Tu peux t'y assoir si tu veux. », lui proposai-je.

Ni une ni deux, elle bondit sur la chaise et posa son sac au sol avant de me regarder une nouvelle fois avec ce regard si doux. Une certaine gentillesse émanait d'elle. Même si je ne la connaissais pas, je la trouvais au premier coup d'œil très sympathique.

« Salut, moi c'est Angela Weber, la fille du pasteur Weber. », se présenta-t-elle.

« Oh, c'est vous qui avez emménagé à Forks il y a quelques semaines ? »

« Oui. Avant de venir ici, nous habitions dans l'Oregon. Et toi, comment t'appelles-tu ? »

« Moi, c'est Isabella Cullen, mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Bella. »

« Très bien, alors va pour Bella. », me sourit-elle sincèrement. « Pour tout te dire, je suis plutôt contente et soulagée, maintenant. », soupira-t-elle tout en se repositionnant correctement sur sa chaise.

« Oh et pourquoi donc ? »

« Et bien aussi débile que cela puisse paraître, j'avais une grosse appréhension en venant ici. Depuis que nous avons emménagé à Forks, je n'ai sympathisé avec personne. Mais en te voyant assise là, toute seule, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai tout de suite eu un bon pressentiment. Et on ne peut pas dire que j'ai eu la même intuition avec toutes les personnes présentes dans cette salle. », fit-elle en murmurant la dernière partie tout en me désignant les filles exagérément maquillées et légèrement vêtues qui se trouvaient à côté de nous.

J'émis un léger rire en me rendant compte que nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde.

Le brouhaha cessa subitement lorsque le professeur arriva à son tour. Tout le monde regagna sa place assez rapidement et le silence retomba.

Il posa bruyamment son cartable sur son bureau et sans nous prêter attention, se tourna vers le tableau afin d'écrire son nom. Puis lorsqu'il eut terminé, il nous fit face.

« Bonjour, je me présente, je m'appelle M. Smith et je serai votre professeur de mathématiques pour cette année. J'espère que nous passerons une agréable année ensemble. Je tiens à vous informer que si un jour une leçon ou un devoir vous pose problème, vous pourrez toujours venir me voir à la fin des cours. Nous pourrons ainsi en discuter ensemble. Bien... Pour commencer, je vous demanderai de bien vouloir vous présenter à votre tour et ensuite, je vous parlerai plus amplement du programme qui vous attend pour cette année. »

***********CTP***********

Finalement la matinée passa assez rapidement. En peu de temps, Angela et moi étions devenues inséparables. Nous nous asseyons à chaque cours l'une à côté de l'autre. Il était incroyable de voir à quel point nous avions de points communs. Elle adorait la littérature tout comme moi je l'appréciais et détestait le sport tout comme moi je l'abhorrais. Angela était vraiment une personne très agréable, avec qui on se sentait immédiatement à l'aise.

L'heure du déjeuner arriva et le flot d'élèves se rendant à la cafétéria nous garantissait une longue attente avant de nous voir servir notre repas. Nous empruntâmes la queue et attendîmes notre tour. Alors que nous discutions des cours à venir, Angela fut distraite par quelque chose qui se trouvait derrière moi. Et avant même que je n'eus le temps de me retourner, deux mains se posèrent sur mes yeux ce qui me surprit.

« Qui c'est ? », m'interrogea une voix masculine que je reconnus immédiatement.

« Est-ce qu'il ne s'agirait pas de mon imbécile de frère qui ne cesse de me faire peur ? »

Il ôta ses mains de mes yeux et je me tournai vers lui pour voir le visage désolé de mon grand frère.

« Imbécile ? Tu n'y vas pas un peu fort ? »

« Non, je ne crois pas. », dis-je en croisant les bras contre ma poitrine. « Tu sais que ça va se payer… et très cher ? »

Edward grimaça en s'imaginant, sans doute, les pires vacheries que je pourrais lui faire.

« Bon, en attendant mon heure de vengeance, je tiens à te présenter Angela Weber. C'est la fille du pasteur Weber. Tu sais ceux qui ont emménagé il y a quelques semaines dans la maison des Anderson. »

« Ah oui, papa m'en avait déjà informé. Alors salut Angela, moi c'est Edward, le grand frère qui en fait voir de toutes les couleurs à sa petite sœur, Bella ici présente. » se présenta-t-il en la saluant de la main.

« Enchantée Edward. », fit Angela en imitant son geste.

« Bon, tu viens manger avec nous ? On est déjà installé à une table au fond de la salle. »

Je regardai tour à tour Angela et Edward. Je ne pouvais pas laisser ma camarade manger seule. Et puis, j'aurais tout le loisir de voir mes frères et de discuter avec eux lorsque nous serons rentrés à la maison. Ce repas était une bonne façon pour moi de prendre un peu d'indépendance et que je leur prouve que j'étais capable de me débrouiller seule sans qu'on ait besoin de me chaperonner en permanence.

« Désolée, mais je vais déjeuner avec Angela ce midi. »

« Vous pouvez venir toutes les deux à notre table, si vous voulez. Vous êtes toutes les deux les bienvenues. »

« Merci mais, on aimerait pouvoir discuter tranquillement pour faire un peu mieux connaissance sans que mes frères soient en train de nous écouter. »

« Roh, allez, on n'est pas comme ça. », s'indigna-t-il.

« Non, c'est vrai, vous n'êtes pas comme ça. C'est juste qu'on a envie d'être entre filles. Mais c'est gentil de nous l'avoir proposé. »

« Très bien, je n'insiste pas. », abandonna-t-il en levant les deux mains en l'air avant de les remettre dans les poches de son jean.

« A plus tard, alors. », fit-il tout sourire en marchant à reculons.

« Oui, à plus tard. », lui répondis-je.

« Vous avez l'air vraiment très complices. », me fit remarquer Angela lorsqu'Edward eut disparu de notre champ de vision.

« Oui, très. Et aussi avec Jasper que tu n'as pas encore vu. On s'entend vraiment bien. On se respecte, on s'écoute, on se comprend, on ne se juge pas. Je suppose que ça ne se passe pas forcément comme ça dans toutes les familles. »

« Probablement pas. Au moins, moi, je ne risque pas d'avoir des problèmes relationnels, puisque je suis fille unique. J'aurais adoré avoir des frères et sœurs. Hélas pour moi, la situation n'est pas prête de changer. »

Tout en l'écoutant, je fus, comme le matin même, distraite par les nombreux regards de filles qui nous observaient non loin de là. Elles étaient assises à une table, ayant à peine touché à leur déjeuner. Elles ressemblaient à ces filles qui étaient dans ma classe avec quelques années de plus. Quand elles virent que je les épiais, elles cessèrent leur manège.

Je me convainquis que la meilleure solution serait d'en parler à Edward et Jasper. Peut-être qu'ils les connaissaient et sauraient me dire quel était leur problème, si elles en avaient un.

« Tu m'as entendu ? », me questionna Angela.

« Pardon ? », fis-je, un peu perdue.

« Je te demandais ce que tu voulais comme entrée. »

Je la regardai, elle, puis les entrées. Je ne mettais pas rendue compte que nous étions déjà arrivées à proximité des plats.

« Oh euh, désolée. J'étais ailleurs. Je vais prendre une salade. », me repris-je, décidant de ne plus attacher autant d'importance à ces filles.

Une fois le déjeuner avalé et après nous être racontés nos vacances, j'entamai l'après-midi le cœur plus léger. C'était comme si un poids m'avait été ôté. Et je remercier Dieu d'avoir mis Angela dans ma classe.

Les cours s'étaient enchaînés et je n'avais pas vu le temps passer. Il fallait bien admettre que le programme était intéressant. Ceci aidait en cela. Bien vite, nous regagnâmes le parking, là où Jasper et Edward nous attendaient. Je présentai Jasper à Angela. Ils se saluèrent poliment et je remarquai qu'Angel était quelque peu intimidée par lui, bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait été par Edward. Car même si Jasper était une personne discrète, beaucoup semblaient impressionnés par lui, et j'ignorais ce qui pouvait déclencher ce léger malaise. Peut-être son côté énigmatique.

« Bon, on rentre à la maison ? », suggéra Jasper.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à grimper dans notre voiture, Angela m'invita à me raccompagner chez moi. Je regardai mes frères avec espoir et contre toute attente, ces derniers ne furent pas réticents à cette idée, mais me conseillèrent tout de même de ne pas trop traîner. Angela les rassura en leur disant qu'elle me ramènerait directement à la maison. Ils savaient à quel point il était important pour moi que je me lie d'amitié avec d'autres personnes c'était sûrement la raison pour laquelle ils abdiquèrent aussi facilement. Et puis il fallait bien reconnaître qu'Angela était loin d'être une fille peu fréquentable. Elle mettait vite les gens, qu'elles rencontraient, en confiance.

Le trajet du retour fut assez calme. Sans doute à cause de toute cette pression retombée. Je me sentais d'ailleurs somnolente et complètement sereine. J'avais hâte de raconter à mes parents comment s'était déroulée ma journée. J'espérais sincèrement que papa soit à la maison pour qu'il puisse partager avec moi l'expérience de cette première journée. Il est vrai qu'avec son métier très prenant de médecin généraliste, il était difficile d'avoir des moments où nous étions tous réunis ne serait-ce que pour discuter ou juste profiter de la présence des uns et des autres.

La fatigue s'étant abattue sur moi, j'avais instinctivement fermé les yeux. Mais avant que le sommeil ne m'emporte, je les rouvris et secouai la tête afin de me remettre les idées au clair.

« Désolée. », m'excusai-je alors qu'Angela me regardait en me souriant.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Tu peux dormir si tu veux. »

« Je n'ai pas envie de gaspiller le temps que nous avons ensemble en dormant. »

Elle me sourit avec cette amabilité qui la caractérisait. Puis elle me parla d'elle. Elle m'expliqua à quel point il avait été difficile de quitter sa ville natale, là où tous ses amis étaient. Puis elle me raconta comment était sa vie à Forks. Comment son père était strict, ne lui laissant que peu de liberté.

Après toutes ces révélations, il était facile pour moi d'admettre que ma vie comparée à la sienne était enviable et je réalisais encore plus de la chance que j'avais d'avoir des parents beaucoup plus laxistes que les siens. Certes, je ne faisais pas tout ce que je voulais mais ils me laissaient tout de même beaucoup de liberté. Encore plus lorsque j'étais avec mes frères.

Après quelques minutes de trajet, nous arrivâmes à destination.

Je la remerciai et avant de nous quitter, nous nous promîmes de nous attendre le lendemain matin près de la grille du lycée, un quart d'heure avant le début des cours.

Je rentrai à la maison en courant et me dirigeai vers la cuisine où mes parents s'y trouvaient. Leurs yeux s'illuminèrent dès qu'ils me virent.

« Alors, comment s'est passée cette journée ? », me demanda ma mère.

« Bien mieux que je ne l'aurais espéré. », déclarai-je en ôtant ma veste.

« Ah, tu nous en vois ravis. », fit ma mère. « Et t'es-tu fait quelques amis ? Tes cours sont-ils intéressants ? As-tu bien mangé ce midi ? », débita ma mère avec verve.

« Attends, attends, une question à la fois. », rigolai-je. « Alors pour répondre à ta première question, oui, je m'en suis fait une. Elle s'appelle Angela Weber. Je m'entends vraiment bien avec elle. C'est comme si on se connaissait depuis des années. Et en plus, on a beaucoup de points en commun. »

« Weber ? Tu ne pouvais pas mieux tomber. J'ai rencontré son père dans le bourg. Un homme charmant. », fit mon père.

Après leur avoir raconté quelques anecdotes sur ma première journée au lycée, je montai dans ma chambre et m'attelai à faire mes devoirs. S'il y avait bien une différence flagrante entre le collège et le lycée, c'était assurément le travail bien plus significatif que l'on devait fournir.

Une fois fait, je m'allongeai sur le lit et fermai les yeux. Et comme souvent, lorsque je me retrouvais seule, je pensais à mes parents biologiques et leur adressais une petite prière. J'avais ce besoin incessant de le faire.

« Papa, maman, merci pour cette belle journée. Merci aussi de m'avoir permis de rencontrer Angela. Je l'aime déjà beaucoup. Elle a l'air sérieuse et très drôle aussi. Je pense que je vais vraiment bien m'entendre avec elle. Sinon, le programme m'a l'air très intéressant, notamment celui de littérature. Les œuvres que nous allons étudier durant l'année me donnent vraiment envie. J'ai vraiment hâte d'étudier tout ça. Sinon comme toujours, merci d'être là, près de moi, et de me donner la force de me surpasser. A demain, sans doute … Oh et une dernière chose, merci de prendre soin d'Esmée, de Carlisle, de Jasper et d'Edward. Ils le méritent vraiment. Je vous aime, vous me manquez. »

Après ma prière quasi quotidienne, les émotions et la fatigue aidant, je m'endormis sans difficulté.

***********CTP***********

« Hé, princesse. Réveille-toi. », entendis-je quelqu'un m'appeler.

Je râlai et me pelotonnai un peu plus contre mes couvertures.

« Allez, on se réveille, la marmotte. »

Petit à petit, n'ayant visiblement pas le choix, je refis surface. Je battis des paupières à plusieurs reprises puis me frottai les yeux tout en baillant.

Je me redressai et vis enfin les coupables de mon réveil non désiré. Mes frères se tenaient assis sur mon lit en train de me regarder avec malice.

« Il est quelle heure ? », leur demandai-je le cerveau encore embrumé.

« Il est 20H. Tu as raté le dîner. Maman nous a demandé de venir te réveiller. Elle t'a préparé une assiette et te l'a mise dans le four. »

« Oh c'est gentil, mais je n'ai pas vraiment faim. J'ai plutôt envie de dormir. », concédai-je en me rallongeant rapidement sur mon lit.

Jasper et Edward se placèrent chacun d'un côté du lit et s'allongèrent à leur tour tandis que j'observais le plafond où la peinture avait craquelée par endroit.

« Je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que cette première journée s'est plutôt bien passée. », remarqua Jasper.

« Oui, on peut dire ça. J'ai fait la connaissance d'une fille très sympa. »

« Oui, elle a l'air de l'être. Tu vois, il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi s'inquiéter. »

« Oui sans doute. », fis-je en baillant à m'en décrocher la mâchoire.

« Est-ce que tu veux déjeuner avec nous demain midi ? », me demanda Edward.

« Je ne sais pas encore. Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger. Vous avez vos fréquentations pas besoin d'une sœur collée à vos basques. », déclarai-je en le regardant cette fois.

« Mais tu sais que tu ne nous déranges jamais, Bella. », dit-il avec sincérité.

« C'est gentil. », soufflai-je avant de placer un baiser sur sa joue mal rasée.

Il me prit dans ses bras et posa sa joue contre la mienne.

« Rah, tu piques ! », râlai-je en le repoussant.

Il ricana et se remit sur le dos.

« Selon Edward, les filles adorent ça. », se moqua Jasper.

« Vraiment ? Et bien elles ne savent pas ce qu'elles disent. », déclarai-je en frottant ma joue légèrement rougie.

Nous restâmes un moment tranquilles, seuls nos respirations étaient perceptibles à nos oreilles. Je me demandais s'ils s'étaient endormis.

« Les gars ? »

« Mmmm. », firent-ils en chœur.

« La journée s'est bien passée pour vous ? »

« Comme d'habitude. Rien n'a vraiment changé par rapport à l'année dernière. », dit Jasper d'une voix ensommeillée.

« Pareil pour moi. », fit Edward à son tour.

« Les filles sont toujours aussi envahissantes. Hein, Edward ? », ironisa Jasper.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler. », ronchonna ce dernier.

« La routine, alors ? », rigolai-je.

Nous rîmes de bon cœur. Imperceptiblement, la fatigue reprit tous ses droits et nous plongea tous dans un sommeil de plomb m'obligeant, de ce fait, de ne pas évoquer à mes frères une chose qui, après coup, ne me semblait plus aussi importante, mais, qui des années plus tard, me prouvera que j'avais eu tort de ne pas m'en être soucié.

***********CTP***********

_**POV Edward :**_

Le chant incessant des oiseaux m'extirpa de mon sommeil de plomb. Je battis des paupières à plusieurs reprises afin de m'adapter à la clarté éblouissante dans laquelle la pièce était baignée et me frottai les yeux avec les paumes de mes mains pour, ainsi, chasser les dernières traces de sommeil.

Légèrement désorienté, mon regard erra un peu partout dans la chambre où je me trouvais. Au vu de la décoration sobre mais néanmoins féminine, je constatai que j'avais encore passé la nuit dans la chambre de Bella. Et ce simple fait me fit sourire.

J'aimais cette habitude que nous avions prise.

Il n'était pas rare que nous nous retrouvions endormis dans son lit, Jasper et moi. D'ailleurs si ce n'était pas dans le sien, c'était dans le mien ou dans celui de mon frère que nous finissions.

Si l'un d'entre nous avait envie de parler ou se sentait seul, nous n'hésitions pas à nous incruster dans la chambre de l'autre.

Nous avions besoin de cette normalité pour nous sentir bien. Pour ma part, cet échange verbal et tactile, lorsque nous nous retrouvions réunis ainsi, était une nécessité. J'aimais lorsque Bella venait sur mes genoux et me toucher les cheveux innocemment pendant nos échanges verbaux. Nos discussions pouvaient être légères ou au contraire très sérieuses. Mais qu'importe le sujet, nous étions toujours à l'écoute des autres et ne jugions personne.

Cette harmonie semblait toujours avoir existé entre nous.

Je me souviens que, déjà toute petite, Bella venait souvent en pleine nuit se faufiler dans mon lit afin de trouver un peu de réconfort après un cauchemar qu'elle avait fait. Pour l'apaiser, j'aimais lui caresser les cheveux et lui murmurer des mots apaisants dans le creux de l'oreille. Et cela fonctionnait. Presque instantanément, elle retrouvait le sommeil et ne se réveillait que le lendemain matin.

Encore maintenant, alors qu'elle était plus âgée, cette habitude persistait. Je ne lui refusais jamais cette consolation dont elle avait besoin lorsque son sommeil était troublé par des images du passé qui venaient toujours la hanter.

J'avais pris mon rôle de grand frère très à cœur. Hormis une jalousie infantile que j'avais éprouvée lors de son arrivée, je l'avais toujours considéré comme un cadeau venu du ciel. Son innocence et sa fraîcheur nous avaient tous charmé très rapidement. Il fallait bien admettre qu'elle avait cette faculté à éblouir les gens qu'elle rencontrait et à les séduire inconsciemment.

C'est pourquoi, je voulais la préserver. La préserver des aléas que nous pouvons rencontrer durant notre vie.

Cela se manifestait par de la considération à outrance. J'étais toujours très vigilant la concernant. Elle était celle que je devais protéger, celle pour qui j'étais capable de faire n'importe quoi. Je voulais pour elle la meilleure des vies qu'il soit pour ainsi compenser la perte qu'elle avait connue plus jeune. Si cela fut possible.

Comme n'importe quel frère le souhaiterait à une sœur, me direz-vous.

Oui mais voilà, ce que je crus être des sentiments fraternels finalement n'en étaient pas. Au fil du temps, je ne la voyais plus seulement comme une sœur. J'éprouvais pour elle bien plus que des sentiments affectueux qu'un frère pouvait ressentir légitimement pour une sœur. Cette évidence m'était tombée dessus il y a quelques années de cela. Et lorsque je m'étais rendu compte des sentiments que je lui vouais, j'en avais eu honte. Je n'avais rien dit à personne. J'avais eu peur que ma famille me reproche ces sentiments presque incestueux et, ainsi, qu'elle me juge et qu'elle me rejette.

Alors, spontanément, je m'étais renfermé sur moi-même. J'avais quelque peu coupé tout contact avec elle, n'étant plus aussi affectueux qu'à l'accoutumé. J'espérais qu'en faisant ceci, je parviendrais à ne plus éprouver cet amour qui m'était interdit.

Mes proches s'étaient bien vite rendus compte de mon changement d'humeur, et ne comprenaient pas ce qui avait bien pu en être la cause. J'avais nié l'évidence. J'avais réussi à les persuader que j'étais ainsi à cause de soucis à l'école. Ils n'avaient pas insisté. Sauf Jasper qui avait tout compris. Il avait réussi à découvrir mon secret. Je m'étais toujours demandé comment il y était parvenu. Il a toujours été discret mais, néanmoins, très observateur. Peut être le fait d'avoir changé d'attitude vis-à-vis de Bella avait éveillé des soupçons et attiré l'attention plus que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Finalement, le fait qu'il sache la vérité m'avait permis d'alléger mon fardeau. Il n'avait pas porté un regard dur et accusateur sur moi. Il m'avait écouté et compris.

Je devais bien admettre que ses conseils m'avaient toujours servis. Comme la fois où il m'avait fait promettre de ne jamais rien dire à Bella. Que si je le faisais, ça la bouleverserait, et que cet amour pouvait être aussi destructeur pour elle comme pour notre famille. Je lui en avais fait la promesse. Je ne voulais pas être responsable d'une quelconque préoccupation.

Elle était ma vie, la raison pour laquelle je me réveillais le matin. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça. Je devais rester celui qu'elle voulait que je sois et j'allais faire en sorte de me tenir à ce rôle même s'il était de plus en plus difficile à jouer.

La sachant inaccessible et pour oublier ce que je ressentais, je m'étais mis à sortir avec plusieurs filles très différentes physiquement de Bella. Il était bien plus facile pour moi d'agir comme un salaud avec des filles qui ne ressemblaient en rien à mon ange. Car pour être honnête, je ne ressentais rien pour elles si ce n'est de l'attirance physique. Ces jeunes femmes n'étaient rien à mes yeux, juste une distraction. Elles ne seraient jamais ma Bella. La considération que je lui portais était bien plus forte que celle que j'éprouvais pour toutes ces filles futiles.

Car en la voyant en cet instant, en face de moi, si sereine dans son sommeil, je ne pouvais qu'admirer cette beauté naturelle et envoutante qui la distinguait et qui éclipsait toutes les autres.

Elle avait grandi sous mes yeux intéressés. Du jour au lendemain, elle était devenue cette jeune fille aux formes harmonieuses.

Au fil des années, elle s'était épanouie et ne cessait de s'embellir.

Même si je partageais son quotidien depuis près de 10 ans, je m'étonnais de voir à quel point elle était devenue si attractive. Ses joues rondes s'étaient peu à peu affinées, ses formes étaient devenues plus voluptueuses, sa taille s'était définie... Je m'étais rendu compte de ce changement physique lorsque je l'avais vu en maillot de bain durant nos vacances, l'été dernier.

D'ailleurs, je n'étais pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué.

Du haut de ses 14 ans, elle commençait à attirer le regard des garçons. Et on ne pouvait pas dire que cela me réjouissait. Je devais les éloigner d'elle. Même si je savais que jamais rien ne serait possible entre nous, je ne pouvais pas imaginer un autre que moi l'embrasser, être proche intimement d'elle. Pourtant, un jour prochain, un petit ami apparaitrait dans sa vie et, inévitablement, prendrait ce rôle que je convoitais en secret. Des images, que j'aurais aimé ignorer, inondèrent mon cerveau et, instinctivement, mon corps se tendit. Je fermai les yeux et inspirai et expirai doucement afin retrouver le contrôle total de mon corps et de réprimer ces pensées accablantes.

Après avoir trouvé un semblant de sérénité, je m'attelais à la regarder dormir. Ce fut, comme toujours, un moment que j'appréciais et que je savourais. Je pouvais l'admirer impunément sans que personne ne me prenne pour un pervers. D'ailleurs, l'adoration que je lui portais était sans faille et faisait partie intégrante de mon être.

Elle était si belle, si sereine lorsqu'elle dormait. La voir ainsi me donnait envie de l'embraser, de la serrer dans mes bras… de la choyer tout simplement.

J'aimais la façon dont ses lèvres pleines étaient légèrement entrouvertes et ses cheveux soyeux encadraient son visage magnifique. C'était une image si sensuelle, et elle ne se rendait pas compte de son pouvoir de séduction.

Je m'approchai un peu plus d'elle, nos visages n'étant plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

La sentant si proche, j'avais envie de la toucher. Mes mains me brûlaient de ne pouvoir le faire. Je savais que je devais réfréner mes désirs, mais ce fut une chose que j'avais du mal à accomplir quand j'étais à ses côtés. Alors ignorant ma conscience, j'osai un geste vers ses cheveux, et ma main les caressa telle une plume. Je trouvais cette caresse électrisante. J'avais envie de plus, de bien plus que ce simple geste qui pourrait paraître anodin pour celui qui le verrait.

Donc poussé par un désir incandescent, je posai mes doigts sur l'une de ses joues rougies. Sa peau était soyeuse. Mais ça, je le savais déjà. Il m'était déjà arrivé de le faire lorsqu'elle était éveillée. Elle n'y voyait aucun inconvénient. N'importe quel frère pouvait faire ce genre de chose à sa sœur sans que cela ne semble immoral.

Du bout des doigts, j'effleurai le contour de sa bouche charnue que j'avais fortement envie d'embrasser, de sucer, de mordre…

Elle était si tentante. Pourquoi devait-elle l'être ? Cela m'aurait sans doute causé moins de tourments si elle avait été moins attrayante.

Tel un aimant, mon visage s'approcha irrémédiablement du sien. J'étais tellement proche et en même temps encore trop éloigné pour pouvoir apaiser ma soif. J'avais envie de goûter au fruit défendu.

Mes lèvres toutes proches des siennes, je sentis son souffle chaud balayer mon visage. Plus que quelques millimètres, et je pourrai les toucher. Il semblait que rien ni personne ne pouvait freiner cette détermination. Je pensais être plus fort que ça. Et pourtant, lui résister était une tâche laborieuse et tellement douloureuse.

Le désir que j'avais d'elle incendiait mon corps tout entier. Je me sentais incapable de lutter contre cette attraction.

Maintenant que je me retrouvais là, si proche d'elle, je pouvais sentir son parfum enivrant celui que j'aimais tant et qui me faisait sentir vivant.

Des milliers de frissons envahirent mon corps et inévitablement mon sexe se manifesta bien malgré moi. Je n'avais qu'un souhait celui de soulager cette douce affliction que je ressentais dans tout mon être. Je ne crois pas que cette manifestation physique s'était produite aussi fortement auparavant. De ce fait, je me sentis démuni, ne sachant que faire pour y remédier.

C'est pourquoi lorsqu'elle gémit et se déplaça afin de poser sa tête contre mon torse et une jambe entre mes cuisses, je me sentis perdu.

Instinctivement, je bloquai ma respiration et… attendis. Quoi ? Je n'en savais rien. Mais il semblait que si je faisais un mouvement ma situation empirerait.

Il fallait absolument que je fasse le vide dans ma tête, que je chasse ses pensées impures de mon esprit et que je freine mes ardeurs.

Je fermai très fort les yeux et pensai à quelque chose de moins tentant que le corps chaud de Bella contre le mien.

Contre toute attente, elle nicha son visage contre mon cou en soupirant. Si je pensais que la situation ne pouvait pas être pire, j'avais tort.

Mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine tandis que mon sexe commençait à devenir douloureux. Elle ne se rendait pas compte ce qu'elle faisait pour moi. Quel genre de torture elle m'infligeait sans le savoir.

_Allez Edward, fais quelque chose. Ne laisse pas la situation empirer._

Je commençai à m'extirper de sa prise mais Bella ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille, elle resserra son étreinte.

_Et merde !_

Je pris sa main qui était posée sur mon buste et la mis sur le matelas.

Elle s'agita en marmonnant et sa jambe caressa mon entrejambe outrageusement. Je ne pus retenir un grognement de plaisir face à cette caresse involontaire. Les paupières closes, j'essayai de reprendre contenance.

Je dus faire plus de bruit que je ne le pensais car au moment où je rouvris les yeux, je la vis m'observer.

Rapidement, elle se redressa et me regarda, hébétée.

Je déglutis péniblement, pris de panique. Elle avait sûrement senti mon excitation qui était difficile d'ignorer tant j'étais dur.

De longues secondes passèrent sans que l'un de nous deux ne prennent la parole. Nous nous contentâmes de nous regarder.

Je n'arrivais pas à déchiffrer ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle devait être dégoûtée à l'heure actuelle, et pourtant rien dans ses yeux ne m'indiqua une quelconque répulsion.

Soudain, alors que j'imaginais tous les scénarios possibles et inimaginables, son regard se porta vers le radio réveil qui se trouvait derrière moi.

« Oh non, on va être en retard ! », s'alarma-t-elle. « Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillé ? »

Sans plus attendre, elle bondit hors du lit et se précipita vers sa penderie. Elle en extirpa une jupe et un chemisier blanc et, d'un pas assuré, se dirigea vers la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre.

Avant qu'elle n'y pénètre, elle s'arrêta et me regarda, incrédule.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends, Edward ? Va vite te préparer, on doit partir dans un quart d'heure ! »

Alors que j'étais encore allongé sur le lit, j'essayais tant bien que mal de dissimuler mon érection sous les couvertures.

« Oui, tu as raison. Je vais y aller. », dis-je, mal à l'aise.

Elle leva les yeux en l'air, exaspérée.

« Bon alors bouge ! Je n'ai pas envie d'être en retard dès le deuxième jour de lycée. Oh la la, en plus nous nous étions promis Angela et moi de nous attendre à la grille du lycée. Elle doit sûrement se demander ce que je fais. »

« Ok ok, j'y vais. », fis-je en hochant activement la tête.

Elle me regarda une dernière fois et, résignée, pénétra enfin dans la salle de bain.

Je reposai lourdement la tête contre l'oreiller et mis un bras sur mes yeux.

Il était moins une. Apparemment elle n'avait rien remarqué de mon trouble. Je soupirai, soulagé de m'en être sorti sans encombre.

Quelques secondes plus tard, j'entendis l'eau de la douche couler. Et mon cerveau perverti se mit à fonctionner indépendamment de ma volonté. J'imaginais Bella nue, l'eau coulant sur sa peau laiteuse.

Je me redressai tout en gémissant de frustration et regardai le renflement bien présent dans mon entrejambe. Il allait falloir que je remédie à ça.

Je me levai et allai directement dans la salle de bain que je partageais avec Jasper.

J'ouvris les robinets de la douche et pénétrai à l'intérieur de la cabine. La sensation de l'eau sur mon corps ne suffit pas à m'ôtait ce désir incommensurable que j'avais pour ma Bella.

Je savais que j'avais peu de temps avant que nous dûmes partir mais je ne pouvais assurément pas rester dans cet état surtout en sachant qu'elle serait avec moi dans la voiture.

Alors d'une main frémissante, je pris mon sexe gorgé de sang, et rien que de le toucher me fit presque venir.

Je fermai les yeux et laissai les images affluer mon cerveau déjà bien accablé par tant de remords. Je pensais à elle, à comment ses gémissements innocents avait évoqué pour moi une si douce mélodie dont on ne pouvait se lasser. Puis je revis son visage plus vraiment enfantin, sa bouche pleine, sa peau si pâle, ses courbes devenues si féminines avec le temps…

Instinctivement, je me mis à frotter mon sexe gonflé et, bien vite, le plaisir envahit mes sens. Je m'imaginais avec elle, la caressant, lui faisant découvrir son corps que personne n'aurait vu avant moi. Lui montrer à quel point certains endroits de son anatomie pouvaient lui apporter une jouissance qu'elle ne soupçonnait même pas. Je voulais tellement être son premier. En tout. Celui qui lui donnerait son premier baiser et qui la goûterait, celui qui lui ferait découvrir son corps. Mais plus que tout, je voulais être celui qui pénétrerait son antre chaud et serré le premier. J'étais persuadé que ce serait comme être au paradis d'être en elle.

Je faisais aller et venir ma main sur mon sexe avec plus de vigueur lorsque je m'imaginais son visage grimaçant de plaisir, et ne pus empêcher un son plaintif sortir de ma bouche.

Je culpabilisais presque d'avoir ces pensées impures pour ma petite sœur encore si jeune et si innocente, mais je ne pouvais pas empêcher mon esprit de penser autrement.

Je l'aimais tellement… Et le fait même qu'un autre puisse la toucher me rendait malade. Je ferai toujours en sorte que cela n'arrive jamais. Je savais très bien que mon souhait n'était pas réalisable. Un jour viendra où la situation m'échappera. Un autre me la prendra et l'éloignera de moi.

Cette pensée écœurante me fit taper du poing contre la paroi de la douche. Je ne pouvais pas laisser ça arriver. Pour ma santé mentale, je devais tout faire pour que ça ne se produise jamais.

En dépit de ces sombres pensées, je continuais à me faire du bien. Je me penchai en avant et avec ma main gauche, m'appuyai contre l'un des murs tandis que l'eau coulait toujours sur mon corps fiévreux.

Une chaleur familière commença à se répandre dans tout mon corps, et les muscles de mon sexe se contractèrent, signes annonciateurs de ma délivrance.

Je m'activai encore et encore, avec toujours plus de vigueur. Mon corps entier était en feu sous la combinaison des images qui envahissaient mon cerveau et ma main active sur mon membre.

Je laissai sortir un son rauque de ma gorge lorsque, en 3 longs jets, ma semence se répandit sur la paroi de la douche et l'extase se propagea de manière fulgurante jusqu'aux tréfonds de mon être.

Essoufflé et hébété, je regardais le liquide dégouliner sur la paroi.

Et tout en observant ce spectacle désolant, la honte avait pris le pas sur la sérénité que je ressentais.

Deux coups portés à la porte de la salle de bain me firent tressaillir.

« Est-ce que tu as bientôt fini, Edward ? », me demanda Bella d'une voix hésitante.

Mon cœur cogna contre ma poitrine. J'ignorais si elle m'avait entendu. Je me raisonnai en me disant qu'avec l'eau de la douche, il était peu probable qu'elle ait pu discerner quoi que ce soit.

Je coupai l'eau et attendis quelques secondes avant de lui répondre.

« Oui. Il faut juste que je… que je m'habille. », bredouillai-je « J'arrive dans 5 minutes. »

Je l'entendis soupirer fortement et, finalement, s'éloigner.

Je posai mon front contre la paroi froide de la cabine de douche et soufflai un bon coup. Mon cœur, après l'avoir su si proche, pulsait de façon effrénée et mon sang bouillonnait dans mes veines. Cependant l'orgasme qui m'avait envahit peu de temps avant avait sans doute contribué à ce que mon palpitant s'emballe davantage.

Je me repris et mis ainsi fin à mon malaise accablant. Une serviette autour de la taille, je sortis de la salle de bain et pris mes vêtements. Je m'habillai en toute hâte et descendis d'un pas incertain les escaliers menant à la cuisine où ma mère et Bella discutaient.

« Ah, enfin ! », s'exclama Bella.

Elle descendit du tabouret où elle était perchée, prit son sac de cours et se posta devant moi.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et ma bouche forma un « O » tant j'étais choqué par la tenue qu'elle portait.

« Tu ne comptes pas aller en cours avec une jupe aussi courte. », fis-je, d'un ton tranchant en désignant avec mon index sa jupe qui dissimulait à peine ses cuisses.

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se fasse passer pour quelqu'un qu'elle n'était pas et, surtout, que les garçons la reluquent.

« Et pourquoi ? », dit-elle, surprise, en regardant ce qu'elle portait.

« Non mais, tu t'es regardée ? », fis-je, irrité.

« Quoi ? Ma jupe ? », m'interrogea-t-elle. « Tu exagères, elle n'est pas si courte. Si tu voyais les tenues que certaines filles de ma classe portent, tu trouverais la mienne bien longue en comparaison. »

Elle avait peut-être raison, mais s'il n'y avait eu que moi, je lui aurais fait porter une combinaison de ski rien que pour dissimuler son corps aux yeux de ces jeunes ados en mal de sexe.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une tenue appropriée pour une jeune fille de 14 ans. »

« Pourtant maman n'a rien contre. Elle m'a même dit qu'elle m'allait bien. », se défendit-elle en croisant les bras.

Je jetai sur ma mère un regard plein de reproches.

« Oh Edward, ne me regarde pas comme ça. Elle a raison, cette jupe lui va plutôt bien, et elle n'est pas si extravagante que ça. », constata-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. « Voudrais-tu ranger, de temps en temps, ton rôle de grand-frère protecteur au placard ? »

Je déglutis péniblement, gêné.

_Mon Dieu si elle savait…_

« Qu'elle ne vienne pas se plaindre après que les garçons l'embêtent. Je ne serai pas là pour la défendre cette fois. », lançai-je, exaspéré.

Je me détournai d'elles, les poings serrés, essayant de cacher ainsi la douleur et la colère qui se rependaient en moi comme une trainée de poudre.

Je sortis hâtivement, Bella sur mes pas, et me dirigeai vers la petite voiture d'occasion que nous avions la chance d'avoir.

« Jasper est déjà parti ? », demandai-je en essayant ainsi de penser à autre chose qu'à la longueur peu conforme de sa jupe.

« Oui. Un ami est venu le chercher. »

J'acquiesçai seulement et ouvris la portière à Bella qui s'engouffra à l'intérieur de la voiture avant de la refermer.

Je fis le tour de la voiture et m'installai à mon tour derrière le volant.

Après avoir mis le moteur en marche, je sortis de l'allée et gagnai la route.

Ça faisait quelques minutes que nous étions partis sans qu'elle ou moi ne prîmes la parole.

Je me sentais tendu. La perspective que des garçons la voient de cette façon me donnait envie de faire demi-tour afin qu'elle enlève cette jupe de malheur et qu'elle porte autre chose de bien plus convenable.

Alors que j'étais accaparé par des réflexions meurtrières, je sentis la chaleur réconfortante de la main de Bella sur mon bras.

Je me crispai et retint ma respiration durant quelques secondes. Son toucher avait toujours eu le don de me déstabiliser.

« Allez, Edward. Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas lorsqu'on se fâche surtout pour des futilités. »

Je tournai brièvement la tête dans sa direction et reportai mon attention sur la route, décontenancé.

« Je ne suis pas fâché. », marmonnai-je.

A peine j'eus prononcé ces paroles, qu'elle émit un petit rire espiègle.

Et d'en être témoin m'inonda de joie contenue. Mon cœur se gonflait à chaque fois qu'elle le faisait. C'était un rire doux, cristallin et mélodieux. Très communicatif. Il n'appartenait qu'à elle, et rien que de l'entendre faisait de moi un homme heureux. Il m'aurait presque fait oublier à quel point j'étais désabusé à cause de cette histoire de chiffon.

« Alors pourquoi ne me parles-tu pas ? D'habitude, tu es bien plus loquace. », constata-t-elle en faisant une petite moue boudeuse qui me fit fondre.

Je tournai vivement la tête, me soustrayant ainsi de cette mimique séduisante et soupirai de dépit.

« Ça m'embête mais je ferai avec. », fis-je en désignant sa jupe. « Tu sais, je veux juste te protéger. », continuai-je en ancrant mon regard dans le sien.

Elle me sourit et, contre toute attente, se pencha vers moi afin de planter un baiser furtif sur ma joue.

Je ne pus empêcher mon corps de frissonner. Ce baiser innocent m'avait complètement exalté, comme à chaque fois qu'elle le faisait d'ailleurs.

Je la regardai à nouveau et lui souris à mon tour en essayant de ne pas lui montrer à quel point son baiser m'avait chamboulé.

« Tu sais que je t'aime, grand-frère. », me sourit-elle.

Je la scrutai plus longuement. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle disait m'aimer. Mais au lieu de me réjouir, ces paroles me firent mal.

« Moi aussi petite-sœur… Moi aussi. », répliquai-je sachant que mes paroles n'étaient pas de même nature que les siennes.

Nous nous sourîmes mutuellement puis, rassurée, Bella se pencha et se mit à jouer avec les boutons de l'autoradio afin de trouver une chanson qui lui plaise.

Je me détendis et me concentrai à nouveau sur la route. Cependant, la sentant s'agiter à mes côtés, je portai mon attention sur elle et plus particulièrement sur ses cuisses dépourvues de tissus.

Du coin de l'œil, j'admirai sa peau claire, parfaite et, pour un instant, j'aurais voulu les toucher afin d'apaiser cette soif que j'avais d'elle, ce désir incessant qui me tiraillait. Et bien plus que de la toucher à cet endroit, je me plaisais à imaginer ma main s'aventurer sous sa jupe et de caresser cette partie de son anatomie que personne n'avait atteint.

Pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui, je me sentis inconfortable dans mon pantalon. A 17 ans, je savais que les hormones me joueraient des tours mais j'ignorais que la simple vue de ses jambes dénudées m'exciterait autant. Si mon bas ventre réagissait aussi rapidement à ça, je n'osais même pas imaginer ce qu'il se passerait si j'entrevoyais les autres parties de son corps harmonieux. J'avais toujours ressenti du désir pour Bella, d'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, mais j'avais toujours réussi à réfréner mes ardeurs. Cependant, plus le temps passait et plus il m'était difficile d'y parvenir. C'est pourquoi, j'essayais de faire abstraction de sa présence en restant concentré sur la route et en me focalisant sur la chanson que Bella avait choisie. Tâche difficile à effectuer tant j'étais déstabilisé. Mais alors qu'elle se trémoussait sur son siège au rythme de la musique, l'effluve de son shampoing à la fraise me parvint, et eut le don de m'allumer davantage à mon grand désespoir. L'espace confiné n'arrangeait rien à cela. Aussi, ouvrir une fenêtre me sembla être une bonne idée. Une fois fait, j'inspirai profondément l'air frais en fermant brièvement les yeux. Je sentis cet inconfort me quitter légèrement. Mais que légèrement, hélas.

C'est pourquoi il était urgent que nous arrivions pour que je puisse m'éloigner de cette tentation qu'était Bella et ainsi retrouver la maîtrise de mon corps et de mon esprit.

Malgré le peu de kilomètres qui nous séparaient du lycée, le trajet me parut long. J'avais beau penser au cours de mathématiques qui m'attendait pour me divertir un peu plus, rien n'y fit.

Le lycée en vue, mon supplice allait prendre fin. Et ce fut avec soulagement, que je me garai enfin.

Une fois le moteur coupé, je restai quelques instants, les yeux dans le vague et les doigts crispés sur le volant essayant de trouver une solution pour remédier à mon problème bien visible, à ce désir inaltérable que je ressentais pour ma petite sœur.

« Edward ? Ça va ? », demanda prudemment Bella.

Je tournai la tête vers elle et essayai de lui cacher mon malaise en tentant de lui faire un sourire convainquant.

« Oui. Oui, je vais bien. », lui répondis-je, légèrement nerveux.

« Tu en es sûr ? Tu es très étrange depuis ce matin. », constata-t-elle.

« Ce n'est rien. Je suis juste un peu tendu. », dis-je.

Et ça, ce n'était rien de le dire.

« Tu as des soucis ? Tu me le dirais si tu en avais, n'est-ce pas ? », fit-elle, concernée.

Je m'en voulais qu'elle s'inquiète à cause de mes états d'âme. C'est pourquoi, je me devais de la rassurer au plus vite de sorte que le pli visible entre ses yeux dû à l'inquiétude disparaisse.

« Je t'assure, ce n'est rien de grave. Pour tout te dire, c'est cette jupe qui me rend nerveux. », rigolai-je afin de dissiper le malaise ambiant.

Et ce n'était pas faux même si la cause de mon angoisse n'était pas entièrement due à ça.

« Tu ne vas recommencer avec ça ? », dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour toi petite sœur. »

« J'ai grandi, Edward. Je peux très bien m'occuper de moi. »

« Oui, sans doute. Mais tu me connais… »

« Oui. », rigola-t-elle à son tour. « Et même si je t'adore aussi pour ça, j'ai besoin que tu me fasses un peu confiance et que tu ne sois pas toujours aussi protecteur. J'ai envie de voler de mes propres ailes, tu comprends ? »

J'acquiesçai et posai ma tête sur l'appui-tête tout en soupirant.

Elle n'avait pas seulement changé physiquement, mais mentalement aussi. Et ce constat me terrifiait autant que cela me rendait fier.

J'avais l'impression que tout allait trop vite et qu'elle m'échappait bien plus rapidement que je ne le pensais.

Peut-être qu'un jour, elle n'aurait plus besoin de moi. Que ferai-je si tel était le cas ?

Elle dut sentir mon désarroi car elle se pencha et posa une main contre ma joue. Instinctivement, je fermai les yeux et appréciai ce toucher plein de tendresse.

« J'aurais toujours besoin de toi, Edward. », déclara-t-elle répondant ainsi à ma question muette.

« Et je serai toujours là pour toi, ma Bella. », soufflai-je en ancrant mes yeux dans les siens.

Elle retira sa main en souriant, rompant ainsi le charme.

« Nous devrions y aller ou sinon nous allons vraiment être en retard. », se lamenta-t-elle.

Je hochai la tête et sortis précipitamment de la voiture afin d'ouvrir la portière à Bella comme j'avais coutume de faire.

Elle tira sur sa jupe et sortit. Je fermai la portière et me postai à ses côtés. Naturellement, comme pour la protéger des garçons qui la dévoraient des yeux, je mis un bras protecteur sur ses épaules tandis que nous nous dirigions vers l'enceinte du lycée. Alors que nous nous activions afin de ne pas être en retard, je regardais Bella du coin de l'œil et admirais la perfection de ses traits. Pris d'une pulsion, je déposai un baiser sous son oreille. Elle émit une sorte de léger soupire et me regarda en esquissant un sourire gêné.

Alors que je la regardais et essayais de comprendre le pourquoi de ce rictus contrit, mon attention fut attirée par des chuchotements.

Je tournai la tête vers les personnes qui en étaient à l'origine et remarquai Tanya et Jessica en pleine discussion. Cela ne m'aurait pas gêné si leur sujet de conversation concernait les nouvelles fringues qu'elles venaient de s'acheter. Non mais voilà, il semblerait qu'il n'en était rien. Leurs regards inquisiteurs me firent craindre le pire. Leurs yeux reflétaient une perfide jalousie à l'encontre de Bella. Mais pas seulement. Je crus y déceler le choc. Et au lieu de m'en moquer, je pris en considération leurs jugements non dits mais très éloquents. Peut-être était-ce un avertissement qu'on me donnait d'être plus vigilant. Car aussi difficile que de m'éloigner de Bella, je devais faire attention à mes agissements. La complicité qui me liait à elle pouvait être mal perçue et incomprise. Je m'étais promis de ne rien laisser entrevoir de mes sentiments envers elle. Je ne voulais pas qu'on me démasque au grand jour. C'est pourquoi, le cœur lourd, je me détachai d'elle et mis une certaine distance entre nous. Elle me dévisagea, ses prunelles reflétant une certaine incompréhension. Elle n'eut pas le temps de m'interroger puisque la sonnerie, nous avertissant que les cours allaient commencer, se fit entendre.

« Oh zut, je vais en retard. », s'alarma-t-elle.

Et sans plus attendre, elle se mit à courir.

« A plus tard, Edward. », cria-t-elle sans s'arrêter.

Et tout en l'observant courir au loin, les cheveux balayant son dos, je me dis que la pire des années se profilait à l'horizon et que finalement la perspective d'aller à l'université dans un an était une bénédiction pour elle comme pour moi. Les tentations ne seraient plus aussi nombreuses et, ainsi, ce secret que je m'évertuais à cacher à ces gens à l'esprit obtus ne serait jamais découvert.

* * *

**Alors, ça vous a plu ? *se ronge les ongles en attendant le verdict*. Dites-moi tout.**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

**Quel plaisir de vous retrouver ! J'espère que vous allez bien, que cette nouvelle année commence bien pour vous. **

**Alors, avant de vous laisser lire ce nouveau chapitre, je voulais une nouvelle fois vous remercier pour vos reviews. Elles m'ont toutes touché et réchauffé le cœur. Je ne le dirai jamais assez, mais qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien d'en recevoir autant et de si gentilles en plus. Maintenant tout ce que j'espère c'est que la suite vous plaira tout autant.**

**Ce chapitre n'aurait pas été ce qu'il est sans les corrections de ma bêta, ma rebelle, ma douce et ma belle Nadège. Merci sincèrement pour tes mots rassurants, tes corrections et tes suggestions. Je te fais de gros gros bisous ma rebelle adorée.**

**Et puis un grand merci à Anne qui a su comme toujours me rassurer. Tendres baisers.**

**Un coucou aussi à Lou, à Sarah et aux filles de lovelemon-in-fic.**

**Les remerciements et les salutations terminés, place à ce nouveau chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Sur ce __sentiment __inconnu__, dont l'__ennui__, la __douceur__ m'__obsèdent__, j'__hésite__ à __apposer__ le __nom__, le __beau __nom __grave__ de __tristesse__._

**[Françoise Sagan]****  
**_Extrait de __Bonjour tristesse_

**Chapitre 2**

**POV Bella :**

Assise sur le rebord de ma baignoire, je regardais mon reflet dans le miroir. Et ce dernier au lieu de renvoyer l'image d'une fille souriante et insouciante, reflétait, au contraire, l'image d'une personne ravagée par la tristesse. Cet accablement persistant avait pris le pas sur tout le reste. Et j'étais loin d'imaginer que l'origine de cette douleur viendrait de mon frère, Edward.

O°oOo°O

Ça faisait près de deux semaines que j'avais repris le chemin des cours. J'avais réussi à bien m'intégrer et même à sympathiser avec certains de mes camarades de classe. Choses qui m'auraient paru impensable il y a seulement quelques jours de cela.

Les petites habitudes que j'avais prises dans ma vie de tous les jours étaient rassurantes. N'était-ce pas ce que la routine nous permettait ? De nous complaire dans la quiétude qu'elle nous offrait ?

Je me sentais bien, en harmonie avec moi-même. J'avais même trouvé en Angela la sœur que je n'avais pas eue. Elle et moi étions de plus en plus complices. D'ailleurs, il était rare de nous voir l'une sans l'autre. Les moments que nous passions ensemble au lycée rendaient les choses bien plus simples et agréables et nous faisaient oublier pour un temps la masse de travail que nous devions accomplir.

Malgré tout, j'aimais le lycée. Les incertitudes que j'avais ressenties les premiers jours n'étaient plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Avec le recul, je comprenais que mon attitude reflétait un manque d'estime de soi. Maintenant, même si tout n'était pas toujours simple, je me sentais bien plus à l'aise et appréciais les cours que nous avions.

On pourrait croire que tout était parfait, que rien ne pouvait bouleverser ces choses bien établies. Mais il serait faux de dire que tout était immuable.

Il me manquait un élément important pour que je puisse ressentir entièrement cette allégresse. Une chose qui, si on me l'ôtait, me faisait me sentir bancale.

Un soutien affectif, une oreille attentive, une épaule sur laquelle je puisse me lamenter sans honte. Tout ce dont mes frères m'avaient habitué en somme.

J'avais besoin et aurai toujours besoin de la présence d'eux à mes côtés, de ce regard bienveillant qu'ils posaient sur moi en dépit de mon envie d'émancipation. C'était comme ça, et je ne voulais pour rien au monde que ça change.

Alors quand l'un d'eux semblait souffrir, je souffrais avec lui. Nous étions tellement fusionnels et si attachés les uns aux autres que si l'un d'entre nous était en difficulté, nous le savions très rapidement. C'était un peu ce qui se passait en ce moment avec Edward.

Au fil des jours, j'avais senti que son attitude avait changé. Au début, j'avais pensé que ses soucis étaient dus à ses études et aux exigences que ces dernières lui imposaient. Mais plus le temps passait et plus j'avais l'impression que son problème était tout autre.

Etait-ce dû à une paranoïa qui m'était coutumière ou à une réalité ? Je ne saurais le dire, mais j'avais l'impression que j'étais la source de son problème. Il était douloureux d'admettre que mes craintes pouvaient être justifiées.

J'aurais un tas d'exemples à énoncer. Pourtant, malgré ces preuves éloquentes, je ne voyais pas ce que j'avais pu faire de mal pour mériter son indifférence.

Ne vous méprenez pas, il restait malgré tout civilisé avec moi, me souriant à l'occasion, déposant à baiser furtif sur mon front. Mais plus jamais il ne me prenait dans ses bras et plus jamais je ne pouvais jouir de son odeur familière et apaisante.

Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, je n'avais jamais ressenti cette froideur de sa part. Mon cœur, mon esprit ne comprenaient pas - ou refuser de comprendre – les erreurs que j'avais pu commettre pour que mon frère me refuse son étreinte réconfortante.

J'avais mal. Pour lui, pour moi.

Il s'éloignait de moi, et je savais tout au fond de mon cœur que la distance, qu'il s'évertuait à mettre entre nous, avait été établie sous une espèce de contrainte. Mais ce que je ne comprenais pas c'était ce qui avait bien pu le pousser à agir ainsi. Pourquoi aller à l'encontre de ses envies si c'était pour souffrir ?

Cependant, j'avais quelques hypothèses, et le nom d'une blonde, qu'il fréquentait, revenait souvent dans l'une d'entre elles. Car aussi curieux que cela puisse paraitre, son attitude étrange concordait avec le moment où il s'était mis à sortir avec cette fille, Tanya, une belle blonde avec une poitrine impressionnante et des jambes magnifiques mises souvent en valeur par des jupes trop courtes. Je me rappelais du jour où je les avais vus ensemble pour la première fois, ce que j'avais ressenti. Je m'en rappelais parfaitement parce que ce jour-là, pour la première fois, je n'avais pas reconnu mon frère.

_C'était un matin, au lycée. Alors que je pressais le pas pour me rendre à mon cours de biologie, je vis Edward adossé à un arbre et une fille blottie contre lui._

_La surprise m'avait fait stopper net. La vision d'Edward avec cette fille était surréaliste. C'était véritablement étrange de le voir si proche d'une personne que je ne connaissais pas._

_Et en les voyant ainsi, si intimes, un sentiment qui m'était encore inconnu m'avait étreint. Je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus. C'était tellement nouveau pour moi. Je savais juste que je n'avais pas aimé ce que j'avais ressenti. Ça faisait mal et je ne savais pas comment faire face au trouble que j'éprouvais. _

_Je savais qu'Edward était sorti avec beaucoup de filles mais bizarrement c'était la première fois que je le voyais avec l'une d'entre elles et c'était déconcertant._

_Je restais de longues secondes à les observer sans savoir vraiment pourquoi. Sans doute pour que je puisse me faire à leur proximité, à l'intimité qu'Edward partageait avec elle, une complicité qu'il avait avec une autre que moi. Et honnêtement, j'aurais préféré en être épargnée._

_Cependant à force d'étudier chaque geste, chaque attitude qu'il avait envers elle, je vis clairement une différence dans sa façon de se comporter. Je constatais que ses sourires n'étaient pas aussi affables que ceux que je connaissais, que l'étreinte qu'il lui offrait était dénuée d'émotion._

_A un moment la blonde voulut embrasser Edward, mais bizarrement, même s'il se pencha vers elle pour lui donner ce qu'elle voulait, je vis dans son attitude comme une réticence à le faire, un détachement certain. Ce baiser était comme machinal et non fait avec envie. _

_Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, il leva la tête et croisa mon regard. Je me figeai face à l'intensité qui émanait de lui. Il semblait confus, gêné et en colère aussi. Et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ce regard m'était destiné._

_Me sentant un peu honteuse et embarrassée de m'être faite prendre la main dans le sac, je le saluai de la main et lui souris. Je sentais bien que malgré mes efforts, mon sourire devait ressembler plus à une grimace qu'à autre chose, mais c'était tout ce que j'étais capable de lui offrir à l'heure actuelle._

_Il me rendit mon sourire qui était aussi maladroit que le mien et baissa les yeux en direction de la blonde avant de lui dire quelque chose._

_Après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, je me résignai à les rejoindre pour qu'au moins Edward me présente à son amie et que je ne paraisse pas à leurs yeux comme une personne acariâtre. _

_Alors que je m'avançais vers eux, je vis la belle blonde me lorgner. Son regard n'était pas curieux ou amical, non, il était dénué de tout cela. Je dirais plutôt qu'il était hostile, me faisant penser à ceux que j'avais attrapés durant mes premiers jours au lycée._

_Arrivée à leur hauteur, je regrettai mon choix. Finalement, j'aurais préféré ne pas avoir eu affaire à eux. C'était comme si j'étais de trop, que ma présence n'était pas souhaitée. Ceci n'aurait pas dû m'inquiéter outre mesure si je n'avais perçu ce ressentiment que de la part de la blonde, mais il n'en était rien. Edward, d'habitude si chaleureux à mon égard, était froid, mal à l'aise en face de moi. Et le voir ainsi me déstabilisa et me peina.__ Son comportement était l'illustration parfaite de son indifférence à mon égard avec laquelle il m'avait habituée ces derniers jours._

_« Salut Edward. », fis-je d'une voix blanche tout en triturant le cordon de mon sac à dos._

_« Salut Bella. », répondit-il presque sèchement en évitant mes yeux._

_Le ton de sa voix était tellement méconnaissable que mon cœur se serra douloureusement dans ma poitrine._

_« Je ne t'ai pas vu ce matin. », remarquai-je. « Comme souvent ces derniers temps. », ne pus-je m'empêcher d'ajouter avec une pointe de mélancolie dans la voix._

_« Euh, ouais… En fait, on vient me chercher maintenant. », dit-il, mal à l'aise._

_« J'ai pensé que de faire le trajet ensemble était une bonne idée. Ça nous permet ainsi d'avoir un peu de temps pour nous. », fit la blonde en regardant amoureusement Edward._

_« Oh… très bien. », fis-je, prise au dépourvu._

_Ça faisait plusieurs matins maintenant qu'Edward n'allait plus au lycée avec nous et qu'il partait tôt. Personne n'avait su avec qui il y allait, sauf peut-être Jasper que je soupçonnais de n'avoir rien dit pour préserver le secret d'Edward. Car c'était bien ce à quoi ça me faisait penser. Sinon pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit ? Pourquoi nous avoir caché le fait qu'il sortait avec cette fille ? _

_Nous restâmes de longues secondes, silencieux. Edward évitait toujours soigneusement mes yeux, tandis que la blonde me souriait perfidement. Je me demandais quel était son problème et pourquoi elle ne semblait pas m'apprécier. _

_« Tu ne me présentes pas ? », demandai-je à Edward afin de briser ce silence pesant._

_« Oh, si. Si bien sûr… Donc Bella je te présente… Tanya. Tanya, je te présente Bella… ma petite sœur. », bredouilla-t-il._

_« Enchantée Tanya. », fis-je, même si je ne l'étais pas vraiment._

_« De même. », dit-elle avec une pointe d'animosité dans la voix._

_Après quoi, elle se blottit un peu plus contre Edward et nicha son visage dans son cou._

_Ne supportant plus ce climat oppressant et de subir l'indifférence de mon frère, je décidai d'abréger mes souffrances et de m'éclipser avant que mes émotions me submergent. _

_« Bon, je vais vous laisser. Je dois… je dois retourner en cours. Alors euh… à ce soir Edward, et à bientôt Tanya. »_

_Je ne leur laissai pas l'occasion de me répondre et me précipitai vers le bâtiment, où avait lieu mon prochain cour._

_Je chassai rageusement les larmes qui s'étaient mises à couler le long de mes joues. J'étais triste, j'avais mal. Mal d'avoir été ignorée, d'avoir découvert un Edward que je ne connaissais pas._

_Arrivée à l'intérieur du bâtiment, je m'adossai contre un mur et essayai de me reprendre. Le souffle me manquait et les larmes ne cessèrent de couler. Il me fallut plusieurs minutes avant de parvenir à trouver un semblant de maîtrise. J'inspirai et expirai lentement et, petit à petit, le flot de larmes s'amoindrit pour enfin cesser totalement. Cependant même si j'avais réussi à freiner toute démonstration de tristesse, elle était encore bien présente à l'intérieur de moi. Une multitude de questions parasitaient mon cerveau et je ne trouvais aucune réponse tangible, même pas à l'une d'entre elles. Alors je décidai de laisser pour un temps mes interrogations de côté, du moins j'essayai, et revêtis mon masque d'impassibilité et un sourire de façade afin de cacher mes faiblesses aux yeux des autres, puis me convainquis d'aller rejoindre Angela en classe. _

La journée s'était passée sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte. C'était comme si mon corps était présent mais que mon esprit était ailleurs. Angela avait bien remarqué mon attitude bizarre, elle n'était pas dupe malgré mes efforts pour ne rien laisser paraître. J'avais prétexté une grosse fatigue. Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait mordu à l'hameçon mais c'était tout ce que je pouvais lui dire pour le moment. Je ne savais pas comment elle percevrait ce que je ressentais et si elle comprendrait mon chagrin.

Elle pouvait être mon amie mais il y avait des choses que je devais garder pour moi, des choses que je n'étais pas prête à partager avec elle.

Le seul qui pouvait m'aider était Jasper.

J'espérais qu'en me confiant à lui, il trouverait de bons arguments pour m'expliquer le comportement plus qu'inhabituel d'Edward et peut-être saurait-il aussi me dire quoi faire pour qu'il redevienne celui que j'appréciais tant. Je n'étais pas vraiment inquiète, je savais qu'en lui avouant mes inquiétudes, il saurait trouver les mots pour m'apaiser. C'était toujours avec une certaine philosophie qu'il arrivait à détruire un à un nos arguments même les plus fiables.

Ainsi, le soir venu, me sentant peinée et dans le flou le plus total, j'avais décidé de lui en parler. Et comme je l'avais prévu, il avait réfuté mes spéculations. Même s'il avait admis qu'il trouvait Edward bizarre ces derniers temps, il était persuadé que je n'étais en rien responsable de son changement, que ses études devaient en être la cause.

Malgré ses raisonnements, il n'avait pas réussi à me convaincre totalement. J'avais l'impression que son problème était bien plus grave que ça. Mon seul souhait était de le comprendre et de l'aider. Alors ne supportant plus d'être dans l'ignorance plus longtemps et pour sortir de mon attitude léthargique, je décidai de me rendre dans la chambre d'Edward.

Ça faisait depuis un certain temps que je n'y étais pas allée. J'avais bien trop peur de le déranger et qu'il m'envoie balader. Il m'était bien plus facile de ne pas affronter les problèmes. Ça me permettait de me préserver des tourments qu'ils pouvaient susciter.

Mais maintenant c'était différent, j'en avais assez de me sentir impuissante. Je devais connaître la vérité pour ma santé mentale, le mettre au pied du mur et le faire fléchir pour qu'il me dise enfin la raison de son comportement si froid, de son mal être apparent.

J'essuyai mes yeux larmoyants d'un revers de la main et me dirigeai, déterminée, vers la porte de ma chambre. Et lorsque je l'ouvris, qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir Edward le poing en l'air prêt à toquer à ma porte.

Je perçus furtivement une lassitude profonde dans ses yeux, une étincelle de douleur et autre chose que je ne sus définir mais qui était suffisamment intense pour que je la perçoive.

**POV Edward :**

Etendu sur mon lit, les yeux rivés sur le plafond, je tentai de refouler cette douleur qui se répandait perfidement dans tout mon être. Mon esprit restait étrangement vide sauf pour l'image de ma Bella triste. Je voulais l'effacer. Effacer son visage empli de tristesse de ma mémoire.

Ça faisait plusieurs jours maintenant que je jouais la comédie et je n'aurais jamais pensé que ce serait aussi difficile de revêtir un costume qui n'était pas le mien.

Je vivais depuis près de 15 jours un enfer. J'avais volontairement mis une certaine distance entre Bella et moi. Je n'avais pas pu faire autrement. Ces regards, ces doigts pointés sur nous m'avaient fait réaliser que la façon dont je me comportais avec elle était plutôt mal vu.

Alors, je n'avais rien trouvé mieux que de m'éloigner d'elle, de la source de mon désir. Il avait été naïf de ma part de penser qu'elle consentirait aussi facilement au changement que j'avais voulu opérer dans notre relation.

Elle en souffrait autant que moi, je le voyais bien. Et c'était tellement difficile pour moi de la voir ainsi.

Plus d'une fois, j'avais voulu cesser tout ça, redevenir le Edward qu'elle appréciait.

Je savais qu'en ce moment elle était dans sa chambre, seule. J'aurais très bien pu aller la voir comme je le faisais souvent avant tout ça, tenter de rétablir ce que nous avions auparavant. Au lieu de cela, j'étudiai le plafond, les fissures et les taches d'eau, en espérant que la tristesse et la douleur dans mon abdomen se fanent.

Mais rien de tout cela n'arriva. J'avais envie de hurler, de crier ma peine. Pourquoi la vie devait-elle nous mettre perpétuellement des bâtons dans les roues ? Pourquoi ne nous laissait-elle pas un sursis ?

J'en voulais tellement à tous ces gens si incompréhensifs. Pourquoi devaient-ils me juger ? Pourquoi devaient-ils me condamner alors qu'ils ignoraient ce que j'éprouvais, ce que j'endurais chaque jour ?

J'aimais ma sœur, mais étais-je un monstre pour autant ? J'avais pourtant l'impression que ce que j'éprouvais était normal et non avilissant.

Cependant, en agissant si différemment depuis plusieurs jours, je leur donnais raison quelque part. Mais avais-je vraiment le choix ?

Ma seule volonté était d'éloigner toute cette attention malsaine de nous. J'étais capable de tout pour la protéger, même de m'effacer.

Tout ceci, je le faisais pour elle. Seulement pour elle.

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit au centre de rumeurs et qu'on l'accuse pour quelque chose dont elle ignorait tout. J'étais le seul fautif dans cette histoire. Je devais assumer et réparer ce que j'avais fait.

Alors en plus d'un comportement que je me forçais à avoir, je n'avais rien trouvé de mieux que de céder aux avances de Tanya. Ça faisait un moment qu'elle me tournait autour. Elle était certes belle et bien foutue mais je la trouvais ennuyeuse, plate et sans aucune profondeur. Je n'éprouvais pour elle que de l'attirance, un désir superficiel dénué de sentiments. Elle ne me faisait pas vibrer, elle n'avait aucun effet sur moi, sur mon cœur et tout ceci pour la bonne et simple raison qu'elle n'était pas Bella.

Néanmoins, je réussis à obtenir l'effet escompté. Car, à partir du jour où je m'étais affiché avec elle, les regards n'étaient plus de même nature. Ils étaient envieux pour certains, heureux pour d'autres mais plus jamais ils n'étaient accusateurs.

Plongé dans mes réflexions, je sursautai lorsque j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir avec fracas et me redressai. Jasper entra en trombe dans ma chambre plus en colère que jamais.

« Tu peux me dire ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? », s'emporta-t-il en se plantant devant moi.

« Ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? », fis-je surpris par son agression verbale.

« Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre. Je te parle de ton comportement vis-à-vis de Bella. Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu es en train de faire ? »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. », éludai-je en évitant ses yeux.

Il s'avança vers moi et me regarda durement. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi en colère. Lui si serein habituellement montrait une facette de sa personnalité assez étonnante.

« Tu me prends pour un imbécile ? J'ai bien vu ton petit manège. Tout le monde l'a vu d'ailleurs. », vociféra-t-il. « Par contre, j'ai beaucoup de mal à comprendre pourquoi tu agis comme un connard avec elle. »

Je soupirai de dépit et fermai les yeux un instant.

« Est-ce que ça te dérangerait de fermer la porte et de baisser d'un ton, s'il te plait. Je vais tout t'expliquer. », abdiquai-je.

Il me regarda quelques secondes, souffla et se décida à fermer la porte avant de prendre place sur la chaise de mon bureau.

« Vas-y, je t'écoute. », dit-il plus calmement, les bras croisés.

Je me raclai la gorge et me pinçai l'arrête du nez tant la nervosité m'opprimait.

« C'est compliqué. », fis-je finalement.

« Compliqué ? Si tu te donnais la peine de te justifier, je suis sûr que je pourrais comprendre. »

Je passai les mains sur mon visage et essayai de trouver les bons mots.

« Je n'avais pas le choix. », dis-je en le regardant cette fois.

« Vraiment et pourquoi donc ? », s'enquit-il, incrédule. « Ce n'est pas toi qui est fou d'amour pour elle, qui ne supporte pas l'idée d'être loin d'elle, qui ne veux pour rien au monde la blesser ? Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer pour que tu fasses tout le contraire ? Explique-moi. », s'impatienta-t-il.

J'empoignais mes cheveux et fermai les yeux. Devais-je lui dire toute la vérité ? Devais-je lui révéler le côté pathétique de ma personne ? Oui, parce qu'à présent je me rendais bien compte que l'attitude que j'avais adoptée était totalement inadaptée, extrême même. J'avais agi de manière trop impulsive en pensant à bien et pourtant c'était tout le contraire que j'avais réussi à faire. J'avais mal, mon frère était en colère et Bella souffrait de mon éloignement. J'avais vraiment tout fait de travers.

« Tu crois que ça me plaît de jouer la comédie ? », commençai-je, accablé. « de m'éloigner de Bella alors que tout ce je désire c'est de partager des moments heureux avec elle, de la prendre dans mes bras comme bon me semble, de…. »

« D'accord, d'accord… », dit-il en mettant une main devant lui pour m'arrêter. « Alors pourquoi être ainsi si ça t'est si pénible ? J'ai du mal à te suivre. Ne devrais-tu pas justement être avec elle en ce moment même ? Tu sais bien que l'année prochaine, les choses vont changer. Tu vas partir à l'université et tu n'auras plus l'occasion de la voir tous les jours. Je pense que tu pourras t'estimer heureux si tu as la chance de revenir pendant les vacances. Alors… je te le redemande, pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Parce que si tu comptes nous faire une crise existentielle quand l'envie t'en prend, préviens-nous pour qu'on puisse s'y préparer. Tu t'es déjà comporté comme ça il y a quelques années et qu'est-ce que ça t'a apporté, dis-moi ? Je croyais que tu avais compris ça, que tu en avais retenu la leçon. A agir ainsi, tu vas attitrer bien plus l'attention sur toi, crois-moi. »

« Là c'est différent. »

« En quoi est-ce différent ? »

« Tu n'étais pas là quand toutes ces filles nous regardaient au lycée comme si le simple fait d'être ensemble était malsain. Tu n'as pas vu tous ces regards pleins de sous-entendus posés sur nous, Jasper. Je devais prendre mes distances. Pour elle comme pour moi. »

« Alors c'était donc ça ! Tu te comportes comme un con parce que des filles t'ont regardé de façon bizarre ? Tu te fous de moi. Ces nanas te regardent tout le temps et il y a encore quelques jours de cela, ça ne te dérangeait pas plus que ça. »

« Tu n'écoutes pas ce que je te dis ? Je t'ai dit que là c'était différent. C'était comme si elles savaient ce que je ressens pour Bella. »

« Tu sors avec Tanya, non ? N'est-ce pas suffisant pour faire taire les mauvaises rumeurs ? Si rumeurs il y a. »

« Peut-être mais… », commençai-je.

« Attends, maintenant que j'y pense… Ne me dis pas que… tu sors avec Tanya à cause de ça ! », me coupa-t-il.

Je ne dis rien. Qu'avais-je à dire après tout ? Mon silence était assez éloquent.

« Non ! », fit-il légèrement choqué, les yeux écarquillés.

« Oui, je sais, je suis misérable. J'utilise même les autres pour me couvrir. », m'apitoyai-je.

« Je n'irai pas jusque là mais… »

« Mais quoi ? »

« Que veux-tu que je te dise, Edward ? Pour être honnête, des fois, j'ai du mal à te comprendre. Mais soit. Tu sors avec Tanya pour de mauvaises raisons, et alors ? Si elle est consentante et si en plus ça te permet de te couvrir, c'est parfait. Maintenant, tu vas cesser d'agir comme un abruti et redevenir le gentil grand frère que Bella aime. »

Je soupirai et secouai la tête.

Si tout pouvait être aussi simple.

« Je n'ai pas seulement agi ainsi à cause de ça, tu sais. Je voulais certes que les gens arrêtent de nous regarder bizarrement, mais il n'y a pas que ça. », avouai-je.

Mon esprit était aux prises avec des raisons mais mon cœur connaissait la vérité.

Je passai mes mains dans mes cheveux et soufflai bruyamment.

« Bella change. Elle… elle devient une femme et… »

Je m'arrêtai incapable d'aller au bout de ma pensée.

« Et bien voilà, on y arrive. Dis-le et arrête de tourner autour du pot. Tu as peur de ne pas pouvoir te contrôler lorsqu'elle est près de toi, c'est ça ? », s'enquit-il. « Je comprends ce que tu peux ressentir mais le fait est que ça sera toujours ainsi voire même pire avec le temps. Il va falloir qui tu t'y fasses, mon vieux. Bella va devenir une femme. »

« C'est de plus en plus difficile, Jasper. Je crains qu'un jour je ne dérape et que je fasse un truc insensé. »

Il me jaugea longuement avant de se lever et de me rejoindre sur le lit.

« Mais ça n'arrivera pas. Tu es bien plus fort que ça. Tu sais qu'au fond de toi, tu ne peux pas déconner, non ? J'ai confiance en toi, Edward. »

« Tu ne devrais pas. », dis-je en le regardant avec lassitude. « Je ne crois pas que j'y arriverai. Je l'aime tellement que j'en crève. Et je suis tellement en colère de ne pas pouvoir lui dire ce que je ressens. Des fois, je me dis que ce serait plus simple si je lui disais tout. Je ne souffrirai plus après ça. »

« N'en sois pas si sûr. As-tu déjà pensé un seul instant qu'elle puisse te rejeter, qu'elle ne partage pas tes sentiments ? Es-tu prêt à tout foutre en l'air juste par acquis de conscience ? », fit-il posément.

« Si c'est le prix à payer, alors je… Je n'en sais rien. Je suis perdu Jasper. Des fois, je hais ce qu'elle me fait ressentir. », me lamentai-je.

« On en a déjà parlé plusieurs fois. Tu sais que ce ne serait pas raisonnable. », soupira-t-il. « Tu étais heureux avant. Je veux dire, tu étais satisfait de ce que vous partagiez avant que tout ceci ne se passe : de votre complicité, de votre proximité et tout ça ? »

« Oui, bien sûr mais… »

Oui, mais quoi ? Moi-même je ne le savais pas. Je n'avais aucun argument pour le contredire.

Il avait sans doute raison. J'avais déjà la chance de pouvoir vivre à ses côtés et de partager beaucoup de choses avec elle. N'était-ce pas suffisant pour le moment ?

« Si je peux te donner mon avis, ne gâche pas ce que tu as déjà pour une lubie. Je pense que tu pourrais le regretter plus tard. Arrête de te poser des questions. Profite du moment présent. », me conseilla-t-il. « On a toujours été fusionnel. Toi et Bella, bien plus. Elle a besoin de toi. Fais-le pour elle, pour nous. »

« Et les autres… »

« Les autres, on s'en fiche. Tu es avec Tanya, ça devrait faire cesser les ragots. Mais sincèrement, je ne pense pas que les gens se préoccupent de ça. Je n'ai rien entendu te concernant. A part quelques nanas qui te trouvent canon, il n'y a rien de préjudiciable. », rit-il.

Même dans des moments aussi peu propices à la rigolade, il réussissait à me faire rire et à me dérider. J'avais vraiment beaucoup de chance d'avoir Jasper comme frère.

« Merci Jazz. »

« Il n'y a pas de quoi », fit-il en me tapotant la tête. « Par contre, je te préviens, tu as intérêt à arranger tout ça. Va la voir. Trouve une excuse. Dis-lui… je ne sais pas… que tes études te prennent la tête, que t'es fatigué... Bref, peu importe, mais fais en sorte qu'elle retrouve le sourire. Ok ? »

« Oui. Je vais aller la voir et essayer d'arranger les choses. », consentis-je en hochant la tête.

Il se leva, se dirigea vers la porte et avant de partir se tourna vers moi.

« Je compte sur toi, Edward. Tu sais à quel point elle m'est précieuse. »

Je ne lui répondis pas. Au lieu de cela, je m'allongeai sur le lit un instant et réfléchissais à tout ce qu'il venait de me dire. Je l'avais déçu et j'avais provoqué chez mes proches énormément de peine. Alors je pris mon courage à deux mains et me décidai à aller la voir pour tenter de réparer le mal que j'avais fait.

D'un pas peu assuré, je me présentai devant sa porte. Je pouvais sentir le sang pulser à travers mes membres et mes mains devenir moites.

_Allez Edward, ne te pose pas de questions, vas-y._

Alors que je levai l'une de mes mains tremblantes et m'apprêtai à toquer, la porte s'ouvrit, me laissant voir ma Bella, le visage livide et les yeux rouges, agrandis farouchement par l'étonnement. Et la voir ainsi, si triste, un sentiment de culpabilité intense m'étreignit. C'était de ma faute, si elle était ainsi. Je ne méritais vraiment pas qu'elle me pardonne.

« Je peux entrer ? », demandai-je finalement, incertain.

« Oui. Bien sûr. », murmura-t-elle en ouvrant doucement la porte.

Je passai devant elle, les mains dans les poches et m'assis sur son lit. Je me pris la tête dans les mains et inspirai avant d'expirer lentement. Je pouvais le faire. Je devais réparer le mal que je lui avais fait.

Elle s'approcha de moi, hésitante et finalement s'assit à son tour sur le lit. Elle était proche de moi mais pas assez pour me sentir confiant et bien. J'avais ce besoin farouche qu'elle soit plus près de moi, de la toucher pour me persuader que ce que j'avais fait n'était pas si préjudiciable que ça, qu'elle me considérait toujours comme son frère préféré.

« Tu voulais me parler ? », s'enquit-elle.

« Euh, ouais. »

Je tournai la tête dans sa direction et vrillai mes yeux dans les siens. Ils étaient brillants à cause de larmes qu'elle avait certainement versées.

« Tu as sûrement dû te rendre compte que mon comportement était un peu bizarre ces derniers temps et j'imagine que tu dois te demander pourquoi j'ai eu une telle attitude. »

Elle émit un léger rire ironique.

« Oui. Sincèrement oui, j'aimerais comprendre ce qu'il t'arrive en ce moment parce que, crois le ou non, je me fais du souci pour toi. Te voir comme ça, ça me tue. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, si tu as des problèmes… Je… je… », ânonna-t-elle avant de passer une main tremblante dans ses cheveux magnifiques. « Alors oui, Edward, je me demande pourquoi tu agis si bizarrement en ce moment. », se reprit-elle, des larmes dans les yeux.

Je savais qu'elle était attristée par mon comportement, mais j'étais sans doute loin de la vérité. La voir ainsi me déchirait le cœur.

Attristé, je fermai les yeux et empoigné mes cheveux plus fermement jusqu'à ce que je ressente une douleur à mon cuir chevelu.

« Je suis désolé. », commençai-je. « Désolé de vous avoir causé tant d'inquiétude. Des fois, je ne me rends pas compte que ma façon d'agir peut toucher les autres. »

« Je… je ne comprends pas, Edward. Je suis désolée mais je… », bredouilla-t-elle, confuse. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Dis-moi. Je peux peut-être t'aider. »

« Ce n'est rien. Ça va passer. C'est juste la tonne de travail que nous avons en ce moment qui me préoccupe. J'ai tellement de choses en tête. Mais ça va passer. Je vais redevenir le Edward que tu as toujours connu. », conclus-je en esquissant un léger sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

Elle me lorgna un instant comme si elle essayait de voir en moi. Elle doutait de mes paroles.

« Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'il y a autre chose ? Tu ne serais pas comme ça juste à cause de la quantité importante de devoirs. Enfin, je veux dire, c'est ridicule. »

« Si, je t'assure. Je t'assure qu'il n'y a rien d'autre. », essayai-je de la convaincre.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et continua à m'étudier.

« Tu crois que je suis si naïve que ça ? Tu crois que je vais gober ça, sérieusement Edward ! », s'indigna-t-elle. « Il y a forcément autre chose. Quelque chose que tu ne veux pas me dire. Je suis sûre que Jasper est au courant lui. Je devrais peut-être aller le cuisiner. »

« Il ne te dira rien. »

« Haha ! », s'exclama-t-elle. « Donc ça veut dire que tu me caches bien quelque chose. »

« Non, laisse tomber. », la dissuadai-je.

« Quoi ? Jasper a le droit de connaître tes petits secrets et pas moi. Tu me vexes là. Ne suis-je pas une personne de confiance à tes yeux ? »

« Si. Tu sais bien que si. Seulement, j'ai pas envie de m'étendre sur le sujet. Du moins pas maintenant. »

Elle détourna les yeux des miens et continua à se mordiller la lèvre inférieure. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

Je savais qu'elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire aussi facilement. C'était mal la connaitre de penser le contraire. C'est pourquoi je craignis ses prochaines paroles.

« Je te trouve très bizarre depuis que tu sors avec Tanya. », dit-elle soudainement en me fixant. « A-t-elle quelque chose à voir là-dedans ? »

« N… Non ! », bégayai-je, pris au dépourvu.

« Tu en es sûr ? Pourtant, lorsque je vous ai vus pour la première fois ensemble, j'avais la nette impression que tu étais en colère contre moi. Alors peut-être que je me fais des idées, peut-être que je suis parano, mais… je ne sais pas… J'ai du mal à me convaincre du contraire. Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ou t'a-t-elle dit quoi que ce soit me concernant ? »

Je me rappelais parfaitement de ce moment-là. J'avais été tellement agacé lorsqu'elle nous avait vus. Cette irritation n'avait pas été dirigée contre elle, elle l'avait été contre moi, contre Tanya qui avait insisté pour que nous nous arrêtions alors que je savais pertinemment que Bella passerait à cet endroit pour aller à son cours de biologie et qu'elle nous verrait. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me découvre avec une autre. Je ne saurais pas vraiment dire pourquoi. Sans doute parce que j'avais l'impression de la tromper.

« Tanya peut paraître froide mais je suis persuadé qu'elle t'apprécie et que… »

« Tu ne réponds pas à ma question. », me coupa-t-elle.

Je restai silencieux un moment avant de prendre la parole. J'avais du mal à trouver les bons mots pour exprimer mes sentiments sans trop les dévoiler.

« Je n'étais pas en colère contre toi. Je ne le serai jamais. »

« Alors pourquoi m'ignorais-tu et me regardais-tu si froidement ? », demanda-t-elle alors que ses lèvres tremblaient. Elle était prête à pleurer… par ma faute.

_Quel connard j'étais !_

« Je ne voulais pas que tu me vois comme ça, avec une fille. »

« Mais pourquoi ? », insista-t-elle.

« Tu es ma petite sœur. Ça me gêne que tu me voies si intime avec une fille. »

« Je ne suis pas un bébé, Edward. », fit-elle, vexée. « J'ai grandi, je te signale. Il faut arrêter d'essayer de me préserver. Tu crois quoi, que voir mon frère flirter avec une fille est choquant pour moi ? Tu plaisantes, j'espère ! »

« Je le sais. », ne pus-je m'empêcher de rigoler face à son visage contrit. « Le temps passe tellement vite que j'ai des fois du mal à réaliser que tu as déjà 14 ans. Tu es devenue une jeune fille. »

Elle rougit et baissa la tête.

Son embarras était touchant. J'aurais voulu toucher ses joues rouges et les embrasser mais je savais que je devais me retenir… pour le moment. Tout devait être dit avant.

« Tu es amoureux d'elle ? », s'enquit-elle à brûle-pourpoint.

A peine eut-elle posée la question, que je sentis mon corps se tendre. Je la regardai et restai un instant interdit. Même si pour moi la réponse était évidente, j'avais du mal à sortir de ma torpeur et à dire ces mots qui ne refléteraient pourtant que la vérité.

« Non. », répondis-je tout de même après un temps.

_Je n'aime que toi._

« Oh. », fit-elle avec une pointe de soulagement dans la voix. « Alors pourquoi sors-tu avec elle ? Qu'est-ce qui te plaît chez elle ? », me demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Disons, que j'aime être avec elle… Tu sais…. », fis-je, gêné.

_Mon Dieu pourquoi faut-il que vous me torturiez de la sorte ?_

« Mais il n'y a aucun sentiment. », m'empressai-je d'ajouter pour couper court à ses élucubrations.

Elle hocha la tête et porta son attention sur ses mains jointes.

« Je ne l'aime pas beaucoup. », dit-elle finalement.

Je la jaugeai avec intérêt et essayai d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait de me dire.

« Je sais que c'est bête de juger une personne sans la connaître, mais je ne sais pas… Je la trouve assez hautaine. Tu mérites tellement mieux, Edward. »

_Oui, toi._

« Et puis, ça me gêne de dire ça mais… j'ai l'impression que c'est à cause d'elle tout ça. Je lui en veux d'avoir accaparé mon frère. Tu sais qu'elle a réussi à me rendre jalouse ? »

« Jalouse ? », demandai-je, surpris.

« Oui. Tu as passé plus de temps avec elle qu'avec moi ces derniers temps. Tu ne m'as jamais habitué à ça. Même avant, lorsque tu sortais avec d'autres filles. Je ne te vois plus, Edward. C'est difficile pour moi de me faire à ces changements. »

Plus elle parlait, plus ses joues reprenaient une jolie teinte rouge. Et même si je faisais tout mon possible pour ne rien laisser transparaître, ces mots avaient, à l'intérieur de mon être, ravagé tout sur leur passage. J'étais quelque part soulagé qu'elle ressente la même chose que moi.

Il était presque rassurant de constater qu'il lui était pénible d'être loin de moi.

Jasper avait raison, l'année prochaine serait un enfer pour moi comme pour elle. Et au lieu de profiter de cette dernière année, j'avais préféré la gâcher. Après tout, pourquoi rester loin d'elle si c'était pour souffrir ? J'avais un sursis, autant le saisir.

« Tu m'as manqué. », souffla-t-elle en me regardant cette fois.

Cette dernière phrase eut le don de m'achever. Alors n'en pouvant plus, je la soulevai et la plaçai sur mes genoux avant de l'étreindre fortement contre moi et d'inspirer son odeur.

_Enfin…_

Avoir son corps collé contre le mien était tellement agréable. Comment avais-je réussi à me passer d'un confort si important ?

De ses petites mains, elle agrippa mon tee-shirt et posa sa tête contre mon torse.

« A moi aussi tu m'as manqué. Terriblement. », avouai-je.

Je lui embrasai le haut de la tête et fermai les yeux sous le poids des émotions qui me submergeaient.

« Comment fera-t-on l'année prochaine ? », s'enquit-elle en rigolant nerveusement. « Ça va être difficile pour moi de me faire à ton absence. »

« Je ne sais pas, mais je préfère ne pas y penser pour le moment. », dis-je en déglutissant difficilement tant ma gorge était nouée par l'émotion.

Elle releva la tête et plongea ses iris dans les miens.

Le moment était intense, fort qu'aucun mot ne semblait être nécessaire pour exprimer nos sentiments.

Nous restâmes longuement ainsi. Je profitais à ma guise de la sensation de son petit corps contre le mien. Toute la frustration que j'avais ressentie me quittait peu à peu. Je me sentais mieux à présent. Elle était tout ce dont j'avais besoin.

Après un moment, je me détachai d'elle à regret et ressentis tout de suite la perte.

Elle me regarda de ses yeux lumineux et je vis en eux ce trouble qui m'était familier. Elle avait peur que je reprenne mes distances et que je redevienne cet Edward si différent de celui qu'elle connaissait.

Il m'était difficile d'admettre que j'étais responsable de sa peine. Et pourtant c'était la vérité. Je n'étais pas digne de l'avoir si proche de moi en cet instant. Mais j'étais faible, je la voulais ainsi.

« J'ai quelque chose pour toi. », me précipitai-je de dire afin de m'éloigner de la turpitude.

Son visage changea et toute trace de peine disparut.

« Quelque chose pour moi ? », s'émerveilla-t-elle.

« Oui. », souris-je. « C'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui. Croyais-tu que je l'avais oublié ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? », rigola-t-elle. « Tu sais bien que mon anniversaire a lieu demain. »

« Techniquement, c'est aujourd'hui. Il est minuit passé. »

Instinctivement, elle regarda le radio réveil et reporta son attention sur moi.

« Si tu le dis. », fit-elle en levant les yeux en l'air.

« Tu préfères que je te donne ton cadeau plus tard ? »

« Non ! », fit-elle vivement. « Maintenant que je sais que tu en as un pour moi, je suis curieuse de savoir ce que c'est. »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. »

Je lui souris et la posai sur le lit avant de me précipiter vers ma chambre et d'aller vers ma table de chevet, là où j'avais caché ses présents. J'ouvris le tiroir et m'emparai des cadeaux que j'avais soigneusement emballés. Je revins presqu'en courant dans sa chambre, excité comme un gamin, et arrivé à sa hauteur, je brandis les paquets en l'air victorieusement.

« Les voici. », m'enthousiasmai-je. « Joyeux anniversaire Bella. »

« Deux cadeaux, Edward ? », rougit-elle. « Tu n'aurais pas dû. », continua-t-elle quelque peu contrariée.

« Ce n'est pas grand-chose, tu sais. », la rassurai-je. « Je voulais marquer le coup même si je sais que tu n'aimes pas qu'on te fasse de cadeaux. »

Je lui tendis les paquets et m'assis à ses côtés.

« J'espère que tu vas aimer. », dis-je, nerveux.

Elle me jaugea du coin de l'œil avec désapprobation et reporta son attention sur les cadeaux posés sur ses genoux.

« Bien sûr que je vais aimer. », me rassura-t-elle tout en déchirant l'emballage avec empressement. « Tu me connais si bien, qu'il serait étonnant que ça ne me plaise pas. Jamais l'un de tes cadeaux ne m'a déçu. »

Le cadeau libéré de son papier, Bella le regarda attentivement.

« Oh, c'est génial ! », s'anima-t-elle en replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

Elle leva le cadre au niveau de ses yeux et apprécia la photo que j'y avais mise.

« On a bonne mine. Elle a été prise l'été dernier à la plage, non ? », demanda-t-elle en esquissant un léger sourire.

« Oui, à la plage de Morro Bay. »

Je me rappelle de ce jour là. Comment elle était belle et comment j'avais pressé ma mère pour qu'elle nous prenne en photo. Lorsque j'avais vu le résultat, j'avais été heureux d'avoir insisté auprès d'elle. Elle était magnifique, ses cheveux longs acajou tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, quelques petites tâches de rousseur sous l'effet du soleil avaient fait leur apparition et son sourire était éblouissant. Elle semblait si heureuse, si épanouie comme une jeune fille de son âge devait l'être.

« Elle est superbe. »

« J'ai pensé que c'était une bonne idée de t'offrir une photo de nous trois. Quand je vois celle que tu as sur ton bureau, je me dis qu'il était grand temps de la changer. Tu avais quel âge sur celle-ci ? »

« J'avais 6 ans. », fit-elle rêveuse en fixant la photo. « J'ai tellement de souvenirs de cette époque. Nous étions si jeunes, insouciants et bien plus proches que nous ne l'avons jamais été. », continua-t-elle avec une pointe de nostalgie dans la voix.

Elle admira longuement la photo et je voyais bien qu'elle essayait d'en saisir chaque détail.

« La couleur de tes cheveux change d'une saison à l'autre. J'adore la nuance qu'ils ont en été. », déclara-t-elle en me les caressant.

Je fermai brièvement les yeux, savourant son toucher céleste et innocent qui m'avait tellement manqué.

A ma plus grande déception, elle retira sa main de mes cheveux et déchira l'emballage du second paquet.

« Oh _Orgueils et préjugés_ ! », s'exclama-t-elle en passant un doigt sur l'illustration de la couverture.

« J'ai vu comment était devenu l'exemplaire que tu as déjà et comme je sais que tu n'as pas fini de le relire, j'ai pensé qu'il était plus sage de lui épargner une énième relecture et de t'en offrir un neuf. »

« C'est une très belle attention, Edward. Merci infiniment. », me remercia-t-elle chaleureusement avant de m'embrasser la joue et de me prendre dans ses bras frêles.

Je profitai encore de l'avoir dans mes bras et lui caressai le dos. L'une de mes mains descendit et découvrit une parcelle de chair nue au niveau de ses reins. Je posai ma main là et appréciai la douceur de sa peau chaude.

« Est-ce que ça t'embête si je reste dormir avec toi cette nuit ? », lui demandai-je timidement en fermant les yeux, appréhendant sa réponse.

J'avais tellement envie de rattraper le temps perdu et de me sentir proche d'elle.

Elle se détacha de moi et ancra ses iris dans les miens.

« J'adorerais. », répondit-elle. « C'est aussi l'une des choses qui m'a manquée. »

Le cœur et l'esprit bien plus léger, je me levai et allai dans ma chambre afin de me faire un brin de toilette, de vêtir un tee-shirt et un bas de pyjama. Fin prêt, je revins dans sa chambre et la vis allongée sur son lit, les yeux clos. Elle portait un short et un débardeur qui mettaient ses courbes en valeur. Je déglutis difficilement et m'avançai à pas de loup vers le lit avant de m'assoir.

Elle sursauta et ouvrit les yeux.

« Oh, tu es là. », déclara-t-elle en se redressant.

« Désolé, je t'ai fait peur. C'est une fâcheuse habitude que j'ai apparemment. », souris-je.

Elle me sourit à son tour et se faufila sous la couette avant déteindre la lumière.

J'en fis de même et me mis sur mon flanc droit afin de lui faire face.

Sa chaleur corporelle rayonna sur moi, je pouvais la sentir.

A cause de l'obscurité, je ne percevais pas grand-chose mais j'arrivais à entrevoir la douceur de ses traits. Elle avait les yeux clos et sa respiration était profonde et régulière.

« Bella ? »

« Mmmm. », fit-elle légèrement endormie.

« Est-ce que je suis toujours ton frère préféré ? », ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui demander avant qu'elle ne s'endorme.

Elle pouffa pour finalement ôter tous mes doutes en quelques mots.

« Bien sûr ! Tu le seras toujours, Edward. », consentit-elle.

« Tu sais. », reprit-elle. « Je savais déjà à quel point tu étais important pour moi, la place que tu occupes dans ma vie. Mais après tout ça, j'ai réalisé que j'étais bien loin de la réalité… Je…Tu es… tu es mon frère et… le fait est que... je n'aime pas être loin de toi, j'ai besoin de toi. Tu es ma force. », déclara-t-elle des sanglots dans la voix.

Sous le poids de ses mots, je fermai les yeux. Je lui avais fait du mal et pourtant elle arrivait à me surprendre en me disant de si belles choses. Je ne les méritais pas. Pas après tout ça.

J'étais tellement ému que je restais sans voix. Cependant les mots dans ma tête, ceux que j'aurais voulu formuler, résonnaient inlassablement en moi.

_Je t'aime Bella. Aime-moi aussi._

Elle tâtonna et trouva ma main qu'elle prit dans la sienne.

Le geste suscita en moi une combustion lente, douce mais toutefois dangereuse. J'étais heureux que la pénombre cache mon trouble. Si je n'avais pas eu la noirceur de la nuit pour dissimuler à ses yeux mon émoi, elle aurait sûrement vu en moi l'ampleur de mon amour pour elle.

« Je ne veux plus jamais que tu nous refasses un coup pareil. Si tu as des soucis, viens nous en parler, mais ne laisse pas les choses empirer. D'accord ? »

« Je te le promets. », soufflai-je.

« Allez, il est tard. On devrait dormir. », fit-elle.

Je me penchai vers elle et posai plus longuement que d'habitude un baiser sur son front.

« Dors ma belle Bella. »

Elle soupira et resserra la prise qu'elle avait sur ma main.

Elle s'endormit rapidement lorsque moi, j'eus beaucoup de mal à y parvenir. A vrai dire, la voir ainsi était toujours un spectacle délectable auquel il m'était difficile de me soustraire.

Son souffle chaud sur mon visage, son odeur florale réussirent à allumer un désir puissant en moi. Un désir familier que j'avais tenté de réfréner ces derniers temps.

Mais il s'était avéré que d'avoir tenté de l'éteindre n'avait fait que l'exacerber. J'avais l'impression qu'il était réapparu de façon plus fulgurante. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui pouvait attiser à ce point cet attrait.

La voir endormie, inconsciente de ce que je pouvais ressentir me donna envie d'accomplir une volonté que j'avais depuis bien longtemps. L'embrasser… ou du moins juste pouvoir toucher ses lèvres pleines, les sentir contre les miennes, voir si elles s'accordaient.

Alors j'approchai mon visage du sien et fermai les yeux. Lentement, je frôlai sa bouche de la mienne.

Je le savais. Je savais ce que j'allais ressentir en le faisant. Ce dont j'ignorais, cependant, c'était cette puissance, cette force qui me parcourrait de part en part.

Je continuai ainsi plusieurs secondes. J'effleurai telle une plume sa bouche pleine et douce. J'aurais pu continuer à faire ceci plusieurs minutes tant elle dormait profondément, ne se rendant compte de rien.

Néanmoins, à contre cœur, je stoppai et m'éloignai légèrement d'elle. Je commençais à regretter de m'être laissé aussi facilement guider par mes désirs.

Ma volonté était faible mais tout de même assez forte pour me rendre compte de la stupidité de mon acte.

La vie était faite de cette façon, une seconde pouvait être pétillante et merveilleuse, alors que la prochaine donnait à réfléchir.

J'avais bien conscience du côté pathétique de la situation. J'étais tellement désespéré que j'en étais venu à agir sans prendre la pleine mesure de mes actions.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?_

Je m'en voulais d'avoir fait ça, sans qu'elle ne consente à mon baiser aussi léger soit-il. Dans mon idéal, j'espérais que notre premier baiser soit une volonté mutuelle et non un baiser volé. Je souhaitais sentir ses lèvres se mouvoir sur ma bouche, sa langue caresser la mienne. Même si je savais que ce rêve ne se réaliserait jamais, je gardais l'espoir fou qu'un jour viendrait où elle le souhaiterait autant que moi. Il serait passionné à l'image de ce que je ressentais.

Mon esprit était en paix, même s'il avait à peine conjuré la tristesse qui semblait me hanter toujours. Elle ne pourrait jamais être à moi comme je le souhaitais et j'allais devoir vivre avec ce sentiment de vide pour le restant de mes jours.

* * *

_Bon, j'attends votre verdict avec toujours autant d'angoisse.*se mordille la lèvre inférieure (mais c'est pas au sexy que lorsque Bella le fait)* Lol Dites-moi tout. Aimé ou pas, je suis à votre écoute_.

_Je vous embrasse bien fort et surtout prenez soin de vous._


	4. Note

Le 21/09/2011:

Bonjour tout le monde,

Je voulais vous prévenir que je mettrai à jour cette histoire lorsque j'aurai terminé mon autre fic "Tu m'appartiens". Sachez que j'ai déjà un chapitre d'avance.

Merci de votre compréhension.

Prenez soin de vous.

Je vous embrasse.

Sandrine

PS : si vous voulez discuter avec moi ou connaître l'avancement de mes écrits, c'est possible via _mon compte Facebook_ :

**Sandrine Fanfiction**


End file.
